Démence mais jusqu'où ?
by sand3131
Summary: SPOILERS FIN SAISON 5/DEBUT SAISON 6. Les débuts de House en ... Rencontre avec une jeune fille. Huddy/Amitié Hilson. Bref, je m'étends pas plus, sinon je spoile.
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur : SPOILERS FIN SAISON 5/DEBUT SAISON 6 ! A vos risques et périls.

Les personnages ne m'appartient pas, blablabla...

J'avais une envie de fic qui me trottait dans la tête. Le final grandiose m'a bien inspiré !

Dites ce que vous en pensez et soyez francs ! Dites si vous voyez des incohérences, des fautes, des choses qui ne vous plaisent pas... Bref, pas de compassion, ni de pitié ! xD

Amusez-vous bien...

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

Les jambes étendues sur son lit, elle jouait à la console portative qu'elle avait réussi à voler dans le bureau du directeur de l'asile. Son visage trahissait ses sentiments. House l'observait se démenant pour la survie de son personnage fictif. Elle se grattait le tibia à l'aide de l'un de ses pieds, remettait une mèche de cheveux en place et recommençait inlassablement son niveau.  
- Pourquoi restes-tu ici ? demanda House, fatigué.  
Elle ne releva même pas la tête, se contentant d'ébouriffer sa tignasse blonde.  
- Tu es moins chiant que les autres, répliqua-t-elle finalement. J'veux dire, t'es moins fou.  
- Tu n'es pas folle ?  
- Non, on me pense folle. Tu n'es pas fou, non plus.  
- J'ai des hallucinations…  
- C'est ce qui te rend si intéressant ! Tu veux jouer ? proposa-t-elle en se levant pour lui tendre la console.  
Il la prit en haussant les épaules. Au moins, ça l'occuperait pour quelques temps. Il la regarda se rasseoir sur le fauteuil adjacent à son lit, étaler à nouveau ses jambes sur son lit et commencer à feuilleter un magasine qui traînait.  
- Sérieux, pourquoi tu restes avec moi ?  
- J't'aime bien. T'es un écorché de la vie, une âme à sauver.  
House se renfrogna. Il avait l'impression de passer pour un chaton en perdition que l'on voudrait nourrir et choyer. Il savait qu'elle savait qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Elle avait toujours cet air malicieux quand elle le titillait. Il commença sa partie.  
- Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un, annonça-t-elle. C'est pour ça que je reste avec toi. Personne ne te rend visite ?  
Il sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle changea de conversation. Il passa une main sur sa barbe-de-trois-jours et recommença sa partie.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
- Deux semaines et demie que tu es ici et je n'ai vu personne à ton chevet, excepté moi.  
- Ils sont pris.  
- Ou alors, ils ne t'aiment pas. Mais c'est compréhensible, t'es vraiment con parfois. Souvent, même.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel et fit une moue de lassitude. Il lança le gobelet en plastique posé sur la table de nuit en plein milieu de la couverture de magasine - qu'elle tenait – pour lui montrer sa désapprobation. Elle ne releva pas, visiblement concentrée sur son article. House vit une infirmière arriver. C'était l'heure de la ration de médocs, l'un des seuls trucs qu'il attendait dans la journée. Le sevrage serait long et douloureux… comment avait-il pu croire qu'en une nuit –grâce à Cuddy- il eut pu se débarrasser des opiacés ?  
Stupide. Hallucination. Envie. Plaisir. Douleur. Cuddy.

- Annabel ! Que fais-tu ici ? S'insurgea l'infirmière.  
La dénommée Annabel ne bougea pas d'un poil, continuant sa lecture et ignorant allégrement la perturbatrice.  
- Tu ennuies Monsieur House, commença-t-elle.  
Annabel baissa le magasine et la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes d'un air mauvais. Elle reprit sa lecture et demanda distraitement :  
- Je t'ennuie, Greg ?  
- Parfois. Souvent même, répliqua-t-il cyniquement ce qui eut don de la faire rire.  
- Annabel, prévint la dame en rose.  
- Oui, oui, je m'en vais. On se revoit demain, Greg ! J'amène les pop corn, journée cinoche !  
Elle passa le pas de la porte, ses pieds nus sur le sol froid de l'hôpital psychiatrique. House la regarda s'éloigner. L'infirmière lui distribua les comprimés qu'il s'empressa d'avaler sous l'œil réprobateur de celle-ci.  
- Dormez maintenant, ordonna-t-elle.  
Il avait envie de lui répondre qu'il ne faisait que ça depuis deux semaines. Dormir. Qu'Amber et Kutner étaient parfois présents mais que la présence d'Anna l'empêchait d'y penser, de les voir, de les entendre. Il ne l'aurait pas dit de toutes façons.  
Wilson n'était pas venu le voir. Il l'appelait tous les deux jours, semblait s'inquiéter pour lui. House n'osait pas lui demander quand est-ce qu'il lui rendrait visite. Il se sentait déjà assez vulnérable. Aucune nouvelle du côté de Cuddy. Elle devait certainement s'occuper de son petit bâtard.  
Sa gorge se serra. Il avait halluciné. Pendant toute une nuit, il avait halluciné à propos de Cuddy. Il lui avait fait l'amour, il avait voulu d'une relation avec elle. Il avait gardé son rouge à lèvres comme un ado amouraché. De l'hallucination. La claque qu'il s'était prise ce soir-là. Une claque monumentale… surtout mentale, d'ailleurs.  
Les somnifères commencèrent à faire leurs effets. Il resta conscient quelques secondes puis sombra dans un sommeil profond teinté de cauchemars et de souffrance.


	2. Chapter 2

MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !!

Oui, j'ai la suite, et plus d'une suite d'ailleurs ! Je posterais un chapitre par jour, je pense... N'oublies pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez =P

Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

Généralement, ça commençait par des évènements de la journée. Anna qui lui tendait la console de jeu, les hurlements du schizophrène d'à côté, la purée infâme du repas de midi… Puis, bizarrement, le rêve prenait une tout autre teinte. Son père apparaissait, lui hurlant qu'il n'était pas son fils, qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien ! En arrière plan, sa mère, les larmes aux yeux, attendait que la colère de son mari passe. House subissait plus de sévices moraux que corporels. Il implorait la clémence de son père… Et là, Wilson apparaissait. Ses cheveux brushés, son air de Jiminy Criquet et ses paroles Ô combien transcendantes et imprégnées d'une vérité difficile à avouer.  
Il souffrait, se voyant si faible, si misérable, si… _House._ Maintenant, ça n'était plus son corps le majeur problème de sa vie. Son membre atrophié, sa douleur permanente… son esprit connaissait la démence, la folie, le trouble, l'aliénation, le déséquilibre. Quoique avait-il déjà été bien équilibré ?  
La frustration de ne plus être maître de ses pensées, il la connaissait bien maintenant. Trop bien, sûrement. Mais comment faire ? Etait-il capable de s'en sortir ? House n'avait jamais vraiment été un battant, il avait juste su faire preuve de génie et de ruse.  
Et s'il n'avait pas eu toutes ces hallucinations, aurait-il eu la présence d'esprit de daigner se sevrer ? Non. Du moins, il ne l'aurait pas fait pour lui. Peut-être pour elle. Certainement pour elle.

- Monsieur House ? Réveillez-vous. Monsieur House !

Il poussa un soupir de contrariété. Il ouvrit vaguement les yeux et croisa ceux d'une infirmière. Elle était penchée au dessus de lui et le scrutait avec méfiance.

- Quessya ? marmonna t-il.  
- Il est 10h30, vous avez de la visite.

Il émergea de son sommeil non-réparateur et se trouva nez à nez avec Treize. Il la contempla, abasourdi et surtout abruti par les médocs.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? s'étonna t-il.

Elle se contenta de sourire et de s'asseoir sur la place attitrée d'Anna. Elle le jaugea du regard. Il se sentit épié, violé dans son intimité. Il remonta les draps jusqu'à son torse.

- Comment allez-vous ? demanda t-elle.

- Comme un mec dans un asile, rétorqua t-il.

Elle ne sembla pas s'offusquer de la réponse. Elle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Elle observa la chambre, son contenu, les objets personnels de House. Elle cherchait visiblement à entamer la conversation. House ne lui rendait pas la chose aisée.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Vous ne m'aimez pas particulièrement. Je ne suis plus votre boss. Foreman vous embête ?

Elle esquissa un faible sourire.

- Vous allez y arriver, House ?

Ça semblait plus être une affirmation qu'une question. Que voulait-elle ? L'encourager ? Ah, très bien. Encourageons donc ce bon vieux House, fou allié et méprisable certes, mais en qui on porte un certain intérêt. Un intérêt souvent intéressé.

- Comment va Cuddy ?

Il rougit, ça lui avait échappé. Son esprit contrôlait ses paroles… et en toute franchise, ça ne l'arrangeait pas à outre mesure. Il vit la moue moqueuse qu'emprunta Treize. Il se dégoûtait lui-même.

- Elle semble être… perdue.

Il ne releva pas. Treize attendit quelques minutes puis se décida à lui témoigner ses respects. Elle prit congés en emportant avec elle l'image d'un House particulièrement désorienté. House, lui, avait envie de pleurer comme un môme. De se vider complètement pour tenter de repartir à zéro. RESET. REFORMATEZ-MOI LE CERVEAU.

.

.

- C'était qui ? demanda Anna en entrant dans la chambre.

Elle sirotait à la paille un jus d'orange. Les pyjamas trop larges de l'hôpital lui donnaient un air débraillé.

- Treize, grogna t-il.  
- Drôle de nom. Ta première visite. Je l'imaginais un peu plus âgée.  
- Qui ?  
- Celle que tu aimes, pardi !

Il la scruta pendant quelques secondes. D'où est-ce qu'elle sortait ça, celle-là ?! Elle n'avait pas d'autres fous à emmerder, franchement ?! Il prit l'initiative de sortir de son lit. Chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis une semaine. Anna le regarda faire, s'amusant à faire des bruits avec sa paille. House clopinait vers la sortie. Sans canne, sans aide, juste lui et sa jambe.

- Tu vas où ?  
- Loin de toi, vermine !

Elle rit, d'un rire enfantin et innocent, un rire éclatant. House se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle fichait ici. Elle n'a rien d'une folle, aucune once de démence si ce n'est son obsession pour lui. Il lui tourna le dos et boita là où ses pas le mèneraient.


	3. Chapter 3

Comme promis, la suite !

Merci pour vos commentaires :P

Heureuse que ça vous plaise !

Pour celles et ceux qui se le demandent, oui, c'est une fic légèrement Huddy sur les bords. Sauf que, j'ai préféré approfondir la relation House/Anna. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Cudd apparaitra ! ^^

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

Il entendait les pas furtifs d'Anna, derrière lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel, soupira et s'arrêta quelques mètres avant la porte qui menait sur le parc de derrière.

- Tu violes mon espace privé ! s'énerva t-il.  
- On a pas d'espace privé, ici.  
- On va faire comme si ! J'établis un périmètre de sécurité de quatre mètres autour de moi ! Ne viens pas y mettre les pieds sans y être invitée !

Elle acquiesça et se recula de deux mètres et attendit que House se remette à marcher. Elle continua de le suivre, buvant d'une traite son jus d'orange, jetant son verre mais gardant sa paille dans la bouche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans le fait de me laisser tranquille ? maugréa t-il.  
- Je ne suis pas dans tes quatre mètres de sécurité, remarqua t-elle.  
- Pourquoi, bon sang ! Pourquoi tu me suis partout ?!

Il sembla que House l'ait vexé. Elle ne répliqua rien, eut l'air de se mettre à fondre en larmes, parut chercher une excuse… House poursuivit son clopinement jusqu'à un banc sur lequel il s'installa.

- Ma présence t'est-elle insupportable ? s'hasarda t-elle.

Excédé, à bout de nerf, il hurla un « OUI » particulièrement blessant. Mais le sentiment de culpabilité s'immisça sournoisement dans son esprit. Il vit qu'elle était vraiment vexée. Pour une fois que quelqu'un cherchait sa compagnie, il avait fallu qu'il se montre désobligeant et inhumain. Il la vit qui commençait à s'éloigner. Tiraillé entre le rationnel et l'humain, il hésita à lui demander pardon. Elle cheminait d'un pas hésitant vers l'intérieur. Il remarqua qu'elle ne portait ni chaussures, ni chaussettes… pieds nus sur les gravillons et elle me semblait rien sentir. Il rejeta la tête en arrière.  
Elle devait avoir quoi ? 20 ans à tout casser. Elle s'incrustait dans son espace comme une souris dans une maison. Certes, elle ne prenait pas de place mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle était bruyante. Elle lui avait posé des tas de questions depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. House n'avait répondu qu'à une ou deux : son prénom et les raisons de son internement. Le reste, elle l'avait deviné toute seule. En même temps, elle n'avait pas grand-chose de plus à faire, ici. C'était morne, monotone, pâle et prévisible. Mais au moins, c'était calme. Il ferma les yeux, laissant la brise tiède chatouiller ses joues. Il soupira. Il trouva que ça faisait cliché mais il se sentait bien.

- Toujours pas débarrassé de nous, commenta la voix particulièrement irritante d'Amber.  
- Le sevrage prend du temps, renchérit Kutner. Mais peut-être que vos hallucinations n'ont rien avoir avec ça.  
- Entre toi et nous, ça nous arrangerait bien, susurra Amber. Nous aimons habiter une partie de ton cerveau malade.

House les ignora. Il n'avait que ça à faire. Une hallucination reste une hallucination. Si on ne l'alimente pas, elle disparaît pendant quelques heures, parfois quelques jours.  
Il attendit. Sa notion du temps était partiellement défaillante. Il ne savait jamais combien de temps durait une hallucination. Il était juste déconnecté. Quand il vit une infirmière s'approcher de lui en lui intimant de rentrer. Il saisit qu'il devait être l'heure de la purée indigeste qu'on osait lui servir tous les midis depuis deux semaines et demie.

.

Elle n'était pas venue de le voir après manger comme elle avait pris l'habitude de faire. Pas qu'il s'inquiète, c'est juste qu'il n'aimait pas le changement et curieusement il ne détestait pas la présence de la jeune fille.  
Il la chercha, un peu. « Si j'étais une fille complètement déjantée qui vient de se faire remballer par quelqu'un en qui elle avait de l'estime, où me cacherais-je ? ». Il sourit. Elle n'était pas complètement déjantée, elle était rationnelle, emmerdante, barbante, amusante, assommante mais pas démentielle. Il avait repris sa canne, sa vieille amie, et il boitait ça et là. Il la trouva, affalée sur l'un des canapés de la salle de repos, son bras droit replié sur son visage, l'autre tenait ses lunettes et trônait sur son ventre. Elle ronflotait. Il souleva ses petons et s'assit à leur place en reposant ces derniers sur ses cuisses. Elle avait les pieds glacés. Il posa instinctivement ses mains dessus pour les réchauffer… Il se surprit même à chatouiller la plante de ses pieds.

- Je ne suis pas sensible à ce genre de contact, marmotta t-elle.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci, merci, merci !

Comme promis, une nouvelle suite !

J'espère que ça vous plait ! Bref, je ne fais que vous baratiner, là et je suis presque certaine que vous ne lisez pas xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

- Pourquoi es-tu ici, Anna ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle était surprise qu'il s'intéresse à « ça ». Elle étendit un peu ses jambes et fit bouger ses orteils sous les grandes mains brûlantes de son compagnon d'infortune.

- C'est une longue histoire, lança t-elle.

- En règle général, on dit ça lorsqu'on ne se veut pas s'étendre sur le sujet... commenta t-il.

- En effet.

Il la contempla avec une mine boudeuse. Sa lèvre inférieure retroussée lui donnait l'air d'un gamin d'une dizaine d'années. Anna lui répondit d'un sourire conciliant.

- Mon frère est mort. Ça arrive ce genre chose, ça arrive tous les jours à beaucoup de personnes. Sauf que là, ça m'est arrivé à moi. C'était il y a un an, neuf mois, onze jours et quatre heures.

Elle soupira et enfonça un peu plus sa tête sur l'accoudoir, les yeux rivés au plafond.

- Tu vas pas pleurer, hein ? s'inquiéta House.

- Non, souffla t-elle. Pas devant toi. De quoi j'aurais l'air ? D'un gamine pleurnicharde. Ça, jamais... Du moins, pas devant toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- C'est facile de dire ça. Je t'ai tendu une grosse perche.

- Pourquoi Wilson ne vient jamais te voir, Greg ? Il est ton meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ?

Il lui jeta un regard noir et plein de reproches. Il attrapa sa canne et se leva sans ménager Anna qui faillit se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air. Pourquoi voulait-elle toujours ramener tout à lui ?! C'était d'elle dont ils devaient parler. Juste ELLE ! Et oublier House pendant un cours moment.

- Tu es fascinant, lâcha t-elle, rêveuse.

- Tu parles souvent pour ne rien dire.

- Tu es _vraiment _fascinant. Tu sais pourquoi Wilson ne vient pas te voir ?

Il ne répondit pas, lassé par ses tentatives d'attirer son attention. Anna aimait visiblement se rendre intéressante.

- Il m'a dit s'il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de venir, dit-elle simplement.

House blêmit et pivota vers la jeune fille. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et la dévisagea.

- Tu l'as appelé ? demanda t-il suspicieux.

- Pendant que tu boudais ce matin.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Parce que tu étais triste ? proposa t-elle.

- Mais ! Tu peux pas te mêler de tes affaires ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Tu t'ennuies dans ta vie ?! ANNA, TU ME POMPES L'AIR !!

Elle le mettait hors de lui. Mais qui était donc cette gamine pour s'occuper de son état de bien être ou son mal être ?!

- T'as pas des parents à emmerder ?! s'insurgea t-il. Ils t'ont foutu ici parce que tu posais trop de questions ?!

- Monsieur House ! Je vous prierais de vous calmer, tonna une voix de ténor.

- Me calmer ?! Mais enfermez-moi cette folle !

Un silence pesant s'installa. « Folle », quel mot inapproprié dans cet endroit-là. Anna se retenait d'éclater de rire, les joues gonflées et les lèvres étirées. House l'aurait bien châtié. Un colosse le poussa vers le couloir qui menait à sa chambre.

- Il faut vous calmer, Monsieur House.

House secoua ses épaules pour se libérer de l'emprise du géant. Il chemina jusqu'à sa chambre alors que l'autre l'avertissait en lui récitant les mille et une règles de l'établissement. Il lui ferma la porte au nez et partit s'allonger sur son lit.

Alors comme ça Wilson ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de venir le voir. Et quoi, alors, il fallait qu'il reste seul pour ruminer sa douleur et sa folie ?! Il grogna de mécontentement. Il tourna la tête vers l'une des deux fenêtres de sa chambre, le soleil pénétrait la pièce avec insistance, comme s'il le poussait à venir voir ce qui se tramait dehors. House, poussé par son instinct de curiosité, claudiqua jusqu'à la lumière. Sa fenêtre donnait sur la liberté. Il voyait encore la voiture du Wilson le déposer devant l'asile. Il voyait encore le visage déconfis de son ami. Ami qui ne voulait pas venir le voir.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci chers lecteurs !

Je vois que certains d'entre vous s'impatientent pour la venue de Cuddy.

Donc, Oui, Cuddy va finir par venir mais le Huddy n'est pas majeur. Comment vous dire... Bon, lisez, vous comprendrez dans les chapitres suivants ! ^^

Bonne lecteur !

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

Il vomit pour la quatrième fois le contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette des toilettes. Il releva la tête, les yeux rougis par le manque. Le sevrage ne faisait que commencer. Les médecins avaient décidé, dans un premier temps, de réduire sa consommation d'opiacés. Et là, deux semaines et cinq jours après son arrivée, ils avaient décrété que la vicodine ne lui était plus indispensable. Plus de vicodine, douleur ; plus de douleur, hargne ; plus de hargne, blessant.

- Ca va aller ? demanda une voix.

House ne répondit même pas. Il se releva en vacillant, se cogna contre le mur et s'avança vaguement vers la sortie. Assise sur le lit, Anna l'attendait. Il la poussa faiblement et s'affala sur son lit en gémissant de douleur.

- De l'eau, réclama t-il.

Elle lui tendit docilement un verre rempli qu'il porta instantanément à ses lèvres. Elle l'observa un instant, il faisait peine à voir, il faisait même pitié. Anna grimaça de dégoût. Elle n'aimait pas avoir pitié de Greg. Elle n'aimait avoir pitié de personne, d'ailleurs.

- Cuddy... marmonna t-il.

Il délirait, encore une fois. Ses yeux clos, la respiration haletante, il tentait de survivre contre la douleur. Cuddy faisait parti de son processus. Anna l'avait remarqué, il prononçait toujours son nom lorsqu'il était à l'apogée de la souffrance. Anna caressa son front ruisselant. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle se retourna s'attendant à croiser le regard lassé d'une infirmière. Mais non, pas du tout.

- Bonjour, lança l'homme aux cheveux soyeux.

- Vous êtes Wilson ? demanda t-elle sans préambules.

L'homme parut surpris mais lui répondit d'un sourire timide et hocha la tête. Il s'approcha du lit, les bras chargés de magasines de motos.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Anna.

Le visage de Wilson s'éclaircit.

- Je vous ai eu au téléphone. Mais... vous m'aviez dit que vous étiez infirmière.

Anna lui sourit malicieusement. Elle attrapa les magasines des bras de Wilson et sortir de la chambre sans un mot de plus. Surpris, il la laissa faire puis, après quelques secondes, il parut se rendre compte de la présence de House qui dormait. Il le secoua légèrement en murmurant son nom.

- House, réveille-toi. House...

Son ami finit par ouvrir les yeux. Wilson ne put réprimer le sourire qui naissait à ses lèvres lorsqu'il croisa le regard bleu de House. Et House, lui, sembla le voir pour la première fois. Il détailla son visage.

- T'es pas venu plutôt, lança t-il simplement.

Wilson y saisit beaucoup de reproches. Les phrases de House n'étaient jamais anodines.

- Comment vas-tu House ? interrogea t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- J'ai mal.

- Tu tiens le coup ?

- Vaguement.

- Tu t'es fait une amie.

- Tu es jaloux ?

Wilson rit, House non. Il avait trop mal pour rire.

- Je t'avais apporté des magasines mais Anna a tout pris.

- Elle les ramènera. On les lit ens...

Les traits de House se tordirent en rictus de souffrance. Il était à deux doigts de pleurer de douleur. Il serra profondément sa couverture et poussa un râle de supplice. Wilson passa sa main sur son avant bras pour lui faire part de sa compassion.

- Jimmy, fais quelque chose... se supplia t-il.

- Je ne peux rien faire, House. Concentre toi sur autre chose...

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, cracha l'autre.

Wilson ne répliqua rien. Il lui tendit un verre d'eau que House avala d'une traite. Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et sentit la nausée lui serrer la gorge, il se leva du lit un peu trop vite manquant de se fracasser la tête contre la table de nuit, il dégurgita sa bile sur le carrelage. Wilson se précipita pour le soutenir avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

- Ca va aller, House, ça va aller, le rassura t-il avant de le conduire dans la salle de bain et l'asseoir au milieu de la douche.

Il fit couler l'eau chaude et plaça la pomme de la douche sur la cuisse meurtrie de son meilleur ami. House laissa échapper un gémissement de soulagement.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci de votre soutien ! Merci de me lire et d'apprécier ce que j'écris !

Je tiens à rappeler quand même qu'il s'agit (avant tout) d'une fiction House/Anna (amical, s'entend).

Je pense que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !

Délectez-vous...

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

Il se souvenait que Wilson était passé la veille. Il l'avait aidé à se sentir mieux. Wilson était resté jusqu'à qu'il se soit endormi. Il lui avait parlé de tout et de rien, des Monsters Trucks qui avaient investi le circuit de la ville, des nouveaux cas auxquels étaient confrontés ses ex-larbins, de la grossesse toute récente de Cameron, des symptômes de la maladie de Treize... Même de Cuddy. Il s'était bien étendu sur ce sujet, d'ailleurs. Et Cuddy ceci, et Cuddy cela... House avait coupé court à la conversation en feintant de dormir. Wilson avait attendu quelques minutes, puis s'en était allé.

Il sentait son muscle se contracter en un tiraillement quasi insoutenable. Il gémit de douleur et commença à masser sa cuisse en priant que cela cesse. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, il ne vit pas qu'une certaine femme s'approchait de lui, par contre il sentit la caresse de ses doigts sur son avant-bras. Il releva les yeux vers elle, son cœur emballé lui donnait la sensation d'être à son premier rencart. Elle lui sourit amplement, dévoilant sa parfaite dentition.

- Bonjour House, murmura t-elle.

Il se sentit défaillir, la contemplant avec insistance et surprise.

- Vous, ici ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Vous pensiez que je vous abandonnerais ?

- C'est ce que vous sembliez avoir fait ces trois dernières semaines.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit caressant de plus belle la peau brûlante de House. Elle fit glisser sa main jusqu'au membre meurtri de son employé. Elle entreprit un massage mais House se redressa pour l'en empêcher. Leurs visages se trouvaient à quelques centimètres.

- Et si vous étiez une hallucination ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- La dernière fois que vous vous êtes montrée aussi attentionnée, j'étais en plein délire.

- Vous commencez à vous sevrer de la vicodine.

- Oui, justement, je commence. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne continue pas d'halluciner.

Elle ne répondit pas, tentant une nouvelle fois de frictionner le muscle endolori. Il se dégagea de son entreprise.

- Vous êtes une hallucination, Cuddy.

Une douleur fulgurante s'empara de son membre, il retint un hurlement sauvage de souffrance et sentit qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il lutta pendant quelques secondes mais la douleur se fit plus forte. Il sombra.

- Hey ! House ! Hé ! Réveille-toi !

Il prit une énorme bouffée d'air et ouvrit les yeux, hébété. Anna assise sur le lit à côté de lui, le regardait avec de grands yeux inquiets. Elle se pencha vers lui et le scruta, dubitative.

- Ca va ?

- N... Non, je viens d'halluciner.

Elle parut surprise puis se rallongea – enfin, se mi-coucha sur le lit relevé – callant sa tête une vingtaine de centimètre au dessus de celle de House.

- Ca, ça m'étonnerait, commenta t-elle. Je suis là depuis un quart d'heure et quand je suis arrivée, tu roupillais déjà.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Quoi, c'était un rêve ?

- Je pense oui. Tu gémissais de douleur.

- Comment tu sais qu'il s'agissait de douleur ?

- Si tu gémis comme ça de plaisir, tu dois frustrer pas mal de tes partenaires sexuelles.

House sourit légèrement et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule d'Anna.

- Elle finira par venir, tu crois ? demanda-t-il.

Comme ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se livrer de cette façon, surtout à une gamine de vingt-et-un ans tout juste. Mais Anna n'était pas là pour le juger. Elle n'avait pas connu le House d'avant, juste le House de maintenant. Le House blessé, meurtri et en manque.

- J'espère, ouais, répliqua-t-elle les yeux rivés sur sa console. Bon en même temps, t'as quand même balancé que tu t'étais envoyé en l'air avec elle à tout l'hôpital.

- J'étais persuadé que c'était vrai, se justifia-t-il.

- Et alors ? Tu crois que ce sont des choses qui se font ?

- Elle me rejetait !

- Et alors ? T'as huit ans pour te comporter comme ça ? Quoi, tu veux lui tirer les couettes ?

- On dirait Wilson, grommela-t-il.

- Un type charmant, ce James. T'as de la chance d'avoir un ami qui peut supporter toutes tes crasses.

- Et toi, tu restes ! Tu les supportes bien mes crasses.

- Je suis folle, rappela-t-elle.

- Ouais, quand tu veux l'être, maugréa-t-il.

Elle rit. Elle lui tendit la console en lui conseillant de bien s'amuser, qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire.

- Si tu appelles Cuddy, je te jure, je te tue.

Elle disparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, toujours pieds nus et toujours aussi débraillée.

* * *

... ou pas.

Ouais, je sais xD C'est mesquin !

J'ai pas pu résisté de me la jouer à la Shore&Jacobs !


	7. Chapter 7

Merci !

Mouaha xD Je vois que les avis sont divergents...

Oui, mes chapitres sont plutôt courts ! Mais, personnellement, je les trouve assez longs à écrire ! =P

Je tiens aussi à dire que cette fic fera certainement une 30aine de chapitre, de quoi patienter avant la diffusion de la saison 6 ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

J+3. Trois jours qu'il n'avait pas touché à sa vicodine, trois longs jours interminables.

Souffrance. Douleur. Supplice. Martyr. Envie. De. Cuddy.

Envie de _viCuddine_, envie d'une drogue qui lui ferait oublier à quel point sa jambe était un fardeau. Il gémissait et se massait en priant un Dieu imaginaire de lui accorder sa clémence.

La veille, sa mère lui avait rendu visite. Il avait été surpris, elle avait été peinée, il lui avait dit qu'elle n'aurait pas du venir, elle avait répliqué qu'il était son fils. Elle l'avait embrassé sur le front et lui avait caressé les cheveux comme elle le faisait lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin. Il avait souffert, elle avait calmé ses peines. Elle lui avait murmuré des encouragements dans le creux de l'oreille, lui soufflant de belles paroles réconfortantes, embrassant ses joues barbues...

A présent, il était treize heures, il n'avait pas vu Anna de la matinée. Lorsqu'il l'avait cherchée, on lui avait répondu qu'elle avait de la visite, qu'elle ne serait disponible qu'après manger. Il était « après manger » et toujours pas d'Anna à l'horizon. Assis sur l'un des canapés de la salle de repos, il lisait l'un des magasines que Wilson lui avait apporté. Il contempla la belle cylindrée qu'était cette magnifique Kawasaki. Puissante, confortable, surtout puissante ! Rouler vite, ne plus penser, juste cramer le bitume en patinant au démarrage et littéralement exploser le compteur de vitesse. Ça, c'était la Grande Classe. Il s'imaginait aux commandes de cet engin, le torse collé au réservoir, l'air sifflant dans ses oreilles malgré le casque.

- Hmm, hmm !

Il leva les yeux vers son perturbateur de pensées. Enfin, perturbatrice. Un sourire se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres rosées, ses cheveux bruns retombaient autour de son visage fin et délicat. Dieu qu'elle était belle, habillée chichement dans son pull en laine fine clair et son jean bleu.

- Bonjour House, dit-elle à s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Bon... Bonjour Cuddy.

Elle le contempla, jaugeant ses traits marqués et les cernes sous ces grands yeux délavés. Elle avança une main vers son visage et lui caressa la pommette droite.

- Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes fait ?

- Altercation avec la cuvette des toilettes.

Elle sourit à défaut de rire. Elle ne voulait qu'il pense qu'elle se moquait de lui. Il avait maigri, il avait vieillit, sa barbe-de-trois-jours semblait s'être transformée en barbe-de-trois-semaines.

- Vous... vous êtes réelle ? hésita-t-il.

Elle le trouva touchant. Oui, quel bel oxymore ! House touchant, c'est comme Wilson désagréable. Ça n'existe pas.

- Je pense, dit-elle en se palpant. Comment allez-vous, House ?

- J'ai connu mieux.

Elle tendit une main vers la cuisse droite de son employé. House contracta les muscles. Elle s'en rendit compte. Loin d'elle l'idée de le frustrer. Elle voulait juste le soulager de sa douleur. Elle continua néanmoins le mouvement et posa doucement sa main sur la jambe de House. Elle frictionna avec attention le muscle, sentant sous ses doigts sa cicatrice et gardant les yeux fixés sur son visage. Il parut se décontracter.

- Excusez-moi, marmonna-t-il.

- Vous excusez ?

- Je sais que... j'ai eu tort de faire cette annonce dans le hall.

Elle le dévisagea, interloquée. House, s'excuser ?!

- Je... j'y croyais vraiment.

- Je sais. Je ne vous en veux pas. Vous étiez... vous.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, se laissant aller sous le massage bienfaiteur de sa patronne. Elle l'observait se décontracter, ses traits s'affaissant et sa respiration se stabilisant. La bouche entrouverte, il laissa échapper un grognement de satisfaction qui la fit sourire.

- Vous voulez aller dans un endroit plus intime ? proposa-t-il finalement.

- House... commença-t-elle.

- Rooo allez, Cuddy, comme ça je pourrais voir vos seins sublimes en vrai, lâcha- t-il, sans réfléchir, les hormones en ébullition.

Ils restèrent interdits l'un comme l'autre. House rouvrit les yeux et fixa un point imaginaire très loin dans la pièce. Cuddy avait arrêté ses caresses curatives. Elle le contemplait avec une moue d'étonnement.

- D'accord, finit-elle par dire. Montrez- moi votre antre, House.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil pour voir si elle plaisantait... mais visiblement elle paraissait on ne peut plus sérieuse. Il se leva avec difficulté, s'appuyant sur sa canne, Cuddy le soutint quelques secondes pour qu'il ne s'affale pas sur le sol.

* * *

Alors ? Happy ? Pas Happy ?


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour vos charmantes reviews !!

Alors fake ou pas ?

Que va-t-il se passer ?

En tout cas, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience =P

Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 8

House la mena à sa chambre, elle le succédait de près, à la limite de lui frôler le dos. Il ouvrit la porte et dans une once de galanterie, il la laissa passer en premier. Dans le fond du couloir, un bruit métallique se fit entendre. House se tourna vers le boucan, tout comme Cuddy, curieuse dans l'âme. Et ils virent apparaître fièrement, Anna assise sur un fauteuil roulant, traînant un autre de ces engins par l'accoudoir.

- HEEEY GREEG ! On fait la course ?!

Cuddy s'avança pour mieux voir la jeune fille un peu délurée qu'était Anna. Elle jeta un regard en biais et moqueur à House.

- Vous faites ça, vous ? rit-elle.

House baissa la tête en souriant.

- Non, pas maintenant, déclina-t-il.

Puis voyant que les deux femmes se jaugeaient du regard, il comprit qu'il était temps qu'il ne fasse plus fi des conventions.

- Cuddy, voici Anna. Anna, voici Cuddy...

Un énorme sourire barra le visage insouciant de la jeune fille. Elle tendit une main à Cuddy qui s'empressa de la serrer. Anna fit un clin d'œil, pas vraiment discret, à House qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon... Je vous laisse alors. Gardez ça, dit-elle en désignant le char de course de House. Le personnel a décidé d'enlever le fauteuil de la chambre de Greg pour me dissuader d'y venir. Soit disant que j'y passais trop de temps.

- Foutaises ! ajouta House.

- Balivernes ! renchérit Anna.

Cuddy les contempla avec amusement. Anna grimpa sur son fidèle destrier, fit un demi-tour contrôlé et démarra au quart de tour vers le fond du couloir. House et Cuddy l'observèrent prendre un virage bien négocié, s'en suivit un bruit fracassant de chariot percuté et un « ANNABEL ! » de protestation et d'exaspération. House éclata de rire suivit par Cuddy. Il finit par la pousser à l'intérieur en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Vous avez l'air de bien l'aimer, cette Anna.

- Moui, répliqua-t-il distraitement.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur son lit, ne pouvant définitivement pas lui laisser l'inconfortable fauteuil roulant qu'il entreposa près de la fenêtre. Cuddy était pourtant restée debout, considérant ça et là la pièce monotone qu'était la chambre de House. Aucune appropriation du lieu, rien, juste les murs beiges et le sol blanc cassé, sauf peut-être le tas de magasines au pied du lit. Il la regarda faire en se laissant mollement choir sur le lit.

- Vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

- Je pensais que vous auriez réclamé un piano...

- Je n'ai plus envie de jouer, dit-il en réprimant un bâillement.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit, les jambes croisées, le regard rivé sur House. Il malaxait machinalement sa cuisse en se grattant les joues. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Elle l'aimait bien comme ça, au naturel. Elle se coucha à ses côtés, leurs épaules se frôlaient ce qui mit House mal à l'aise.

- J'ai été surprise, commença-t-elle.

Il pria intérieurement pour qu'elle se taise. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, il ne voulait pas en parler, il ne pouvait peut-être même pas en parler.

- Vous étiez prêt à assumer...

Il ne trouva rien à répondre. Et quoi, c'était la stricte vérité ! Il lui avait même proposé d'emménager ensemble. Il sentit la main de Cuddy sur la sienne. Il baissa les yeux en leur direction et les releva vers ceux de Lisa. Elle lui souriait timidement.

- Je compte sur vous, House, murmura-t-elle en le scrutant. Je compte sur toi.

Il déglutit, incapable de détacher son regard de celle qui lui faisait tant confiance. Elle leva la main en direction de sa joue gauche qu'elle caressa tendrement comme pour le rassurer. Il ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant de ses tendresses. Il se pencha vers elle, sentant son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres. Il en mourrait d'envie, l'embrasser... Goûter sa bouche sucrée, humer l'odeur acidulée de son cou.

- Vicuddine, soupira-t-il.

Il comprit qu'elle souriait, saisissant la portée de la comparaison. Elle captura ses lèvres, le cœur de House parut s'arrêter mais elle se détacha trop vite de lui. Il grogna de frustration.

- House, reprit-elle. Tenez bon.

Envolé le tutoiement, place à la cordialité, adieu moment d'intimité.

Il sentit qu'elle se levait. Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard plein d'espoir, de confiance, d'envie... surtout d'envie. Elle l'embrassa prudemment sur le front et s'éloigna vers la porte.

- Je reviendrai, Greg. Courage ! Au revoir...

Il la regarda partir, se retenant de lui hurler de rester. Elle passa la porte en souriant et il la vit disparaître.

- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! s'énerva-t-il. Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! martela-t-il en rouant du poing son matelas.


	9. Chapter 9

Je vous remercie toujours autant !

Je ne vais pas pouvoir vous allonger mes chapitres parce qu'ils sont déjà écrits depuis "longtemps". En fait, je publie ma fic sur un forum et j'en suis déjà au 22eme chapitre donc... Même si j'apprécie vos suggestions pour la suite, c'est juste impossible de changer xD Néanmoins, j'aime vos impressions !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 9

- Et alors, elle est partie après ?

- Oui, elle s'est barrée.

- Ouch.

- Comme tu dis.

- Tu manges pas ta pomme ?

House lui tendit le fruit. Elle le croqua goulûment. Entre deux bouchées, elle entreprit d'exposer les faits une nouvelle fois.

- Elle t'a dit qu'elle comptait chur toi, elle t'a embraché puis elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait et elle est partie. Ch'tu veux mon avis, elle veut que tu t'en chortes !

- Ah ! Mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je donc pas pensé, plutôt ?! ironisa t-il. Que je suis bête...

- Eh oh Monsieur Mauvaise Humeur, t'as qu'à appeler Wilson si tu veux des conseils ! Y a marqué substitue d'amie, là ! dit-elle en barrant son front. D'ailleurs, je me casse, ta déprime me déprime, ta mauvaise humeur me met de mauvaise humeur ! Rumine bien ta colère !

Anna trottina jusqu'à la porte et s'élança dans le couloir sans même se retourner. House leva les yeux au ciel. Il regarda sa jambe. Bizarrement, la souffrance avait légèrement disparue depuis le passage de Cuddy. Aaah Vicuddine... Un spasme de douleur le fit vite changer d'avis. Son muscle se contractait en une crampe qui lui donna la nausée. Il maudit, pesta, jura et finit par réchauffer sa cuisse endolorie. La douleur s'estompa peu à peu mais pas totalement.

Il délaissa son plateau repas et repoussa la tablette pour se lever. Il attrapa sa canne posée contre la table de nuit et entreprit de se tenir sur ses deux jambes. Il tituba et se rattrapa au mur d'en face, poussant un juron de mécontentement. Il atteint finalement la porte et partit à la conquête de la cabine téléphonique. Elle se trouvait au rez de chaussée de l'Institut. Il clopina tant bien que mal vers l'ascenseur dans lequel il s'engouffra et attendit plus ou moins patiemment d'arriver à destination. Il claudiqua jusqu'à l'accueil et prit en otage le téléphone. Il composa quelques numéros et colla le combiné à son oreille.

- Allô ? lui répondit une voix.

- Oui, c'est moi. Tu veux pas venir me changer les idées, par hasard ?

- Là, tout de suite, je ne peux pas. Je suis en consultation avec un pa...

- Cuddy est venue. Dis, c'est pas toi qui lui a dit de venir, j'espère. Elle m'a dit qu'elle comptait sur moi, puis on s'est envoyé en l'air dans le placard à balais.

- Sérieux ? Attends deux secondes.

House attendit. Il entendit vaguement Wilson expliquer à son patient qu'il en avait pour quelques minutes, sortir de son bureau.

- Sérieux ? reprit-il.

- Nan, maugréa House. Elle m'a embrassé et elle est partie.

- Embrasser ?

- Oui, avec la langue, Jimmy ! Tu sais, comme les grands font... J'ai même eu le kiki qu'est devenu tout dur !

Une infirmière qui passait aux alentours lui jeta un regard étonné, puis passa son chemin, elle travaillait dans un asile après tout.

- Elle t'a dit quoi d'autre ?

- Qu'elle reviendrait. Quand, je sais pas, elle a pas précisé. On aurait dit qu'elle avait vite envie de partir... Peut-être que j'ai halluciné, s'exclama t-il. ... Ah non, Anna a vu Cuddy aussi. Toi, tu as bien vu, Anna, la dernière fois ?

- House ! Calme toi, ce n'était pas une hallucination.

- Comment tu sais ?

- Cuddy m'a dit qu'elle était venue.

House se figea. Qu'avait-elle mentionné à Wilson, lui avait-elle dit qu'elle avait trouvé House en mauvais état ? Qu'il faisait pitié à voir ? Et pourquoi Wilson ne lui avait pas dit avant ? Peut-être qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de parler...

- House ? T'es toujours là ?

- Oui, je suis _las_...

- Si elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait, c'est qu'elle reviendra. Pourquoi Cuddy te mentirait ?

- Pour que je redevienne le génie de docteur que j'étais jadis ?

Wilson soupira. House était vraiment trop... House. Il voulait quoi ? Que Wilson flatte un peu plus son ego ? Comme s'il n'était pas assez disproportionné.

- Ouais, t'as raison, Cuddy a vraiment envie que tu reviennes l'emmerder avec tes illusions grivoises, tes biopsies plus farfelues les unes que les autres, ton caractère qui fait fuir tous les donateurs... Allons, House. Peut-être qu'elle t'aime comme tu es. Tu ne peux pas l'accepter ?

Wilson entendit simplement la sonnerie significative d'un téléphone raccroché.


	10. Chapter 10

Merci pour votre soutien !

Blablablaaa... Je ne vais pas vous baratiner ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 10

_I see trees of green_

_Red roses too_

_I see them bloom_

_For me and you_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_.

Anna chantonnait avec entrain, assise sur le banc d'une des tables du parc de l'asile. Elle tapait en rythme sur le bois usé. House la regardait faire, l'air de s'ennuyer profondément. Elle croisa son regard et le vit insatisfait.

- Quoi, t'aimes pas ?

- Tu chantes mal, railla t-il avec une moue moqueuse.

- Bah, au moins, moi je chante.

- C'est une qualité ?

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant de plus belle à brailler l'air plus ou moins chanté de la chanson.

- Elle m'aime, tu crois ?

- T'es niais et sirupeux, Greg. Et en plus, tu m'empêches de me concentrer sur la chanson. Tu te poses franchement trop de question... Pourquoi il faut que tu rationalises tout ? Un exemple, si tu as mal à la jambe c'est que tu devais être puni pour ton comportement trop marginal ?

- Nan, c'est parce que des incompétents n'ont pas su faire leur travail.

- Et s'ils n'ont pas su faire leur travail c'est parce que....

- Qu'ils étaient nuls et qu'ils avaient leur diplôme dans une pochette surprise.

Elle n'écoutait plus, les yeux rivés vers la porte qui se trouvait quelques centaines de mètres derrière House. Il se retourna instinctivement et vit une femme et un homme, plutôt banals dans leurs fringues banales et leurs attitudes banales. Il fit volte face et comprit à la vue du visage fermé d'Anna qu'elle devait les connaître.

- Qui est-ce ? souffla t-il.

- Mes géniteurs. Cache moi.

- Anna, ils t'ont vu...

- M'en fous, cache moi !

House se mit à rire.

- Allez, affronte les donc !

- Si tu affrontes Cuddy...

Il rit jaune cette fois.

- D'ailleurs, elle aussi, elle est là, annonça Anna en désignant vaguement la porte.

House se tourna à nouveau et entraperçut le décolleté, les fines jambes et les talons aiguilles de sa patronne. Il détourna le regard vers Anna, l'air de penser « Et je fais quoi maintenant ». Anna se contente de lui sourire et se leva pour accueillir ses parents quelques mètres plus loin.

- Toujours pieds nus, commenta son père. Quand est-ce que tu te décideras à enfiler des chaussures ?!

Anna ne répondit pas. House les entendit s'éloigner tandis qu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Un « Bonjour House » murmuré le fit frissonner. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, les mains sur la table.

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Mieux, laissa t-il échapper. Je vais mieux. Cinq jours que je suis clean.

- Félicitation ! Et la douleur ?

- Omniprésente mais on essaye de s'y faire.

Elle eut un sourire plein de compassion qui fit plus de mal que de bien à House. Alors, c'était donc ça, elle avait pitié de lui. Pitié de sa condition, de sa douleur, de son addiction. Il se renfrogna en détournant la tête. Elle s'en rendit compte. Elle approcha sa main de sa joue toujours aussi barbue.

- House, vous ne me faites pas pitié. Vous ne m'avez jamais fait pitié.

Voyant qu'il ne démordait pas de sa bouderie Housienne, elle attrapa son menton et le força à la regarder dans les yeux. Il semblait perdu, innocent, attirant avec sa moue boudeuse... Elle inspira pour se remettre les idées en place. Il sentit pourtant le malaise qui s'était installé.

- Il me tarde de sortir, déclara t-il. Je... Vous, moi... besoin de vous.

Elle esquissa un sourire qu'il qualifia de sexy. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui, jusqu'à coller leur deux cuisses. Elle avait retiré sa main de son visage et l'avait glisser dans la sienne, sous la table, sur la cuisse gauche.

- Je crois que je deviens vraiment fleur bleue... constata House.

- Ca ne me dérange pas...

- A moi, si. J'ai perdu ma répartie, mon détachement, mon ironie, mon franc-parler...

- Mais vous avez gagné en humanité, ça ne peut que vous rendre meilleur, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se contenta de grogner, resserrant sa main sur ses doigts, caressant la peau douce de Cuddy. Elle se laissait timidement faire.

- Excusez-moi, commença une voix.

* * *

Qui est donc cette personne ? ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Merci pour vos commentaires ! J'aime avoir votre avis, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Je dédicace ce chapitre à Rosine qui m'a inspiré l'idée ! ^^

Merci de me lire !

Kiffez bien =P

* * *

CHAPITRE 11

- Vous êtes la Grande Déesse, n'est-ce pas ? demanda une femme, la quarantaine passée, les cheveux broussailleux.

- Je..., n'eut pas le temps de répondre Cuddy.

L'autre se jeta à ses pieds, marmonnant des chants et des prières à l'effigie de Cuddy qui effrayait par tant de folie, s'était relevée à moitié assise sur la table, lançant des regards intrigués à House. Lui, se marrait comme une baleine, amusé par la situation. « Faites quelque chose, grinça t-elle. » House ne bougea pas, il contemplait la femme qui cherchait désespérément à baiser les pieds de Cuddy. Il était à deux doigts de redoubler d'hilarité quand il s'aperçut que c'était loin de faire rire sa patronne.

- Que diantre ! s'exclama t-il. Suffit de ces jérémiades intempestives ! La Grande Déesse s'entretient avec son imbécile de sous-fifre. Va donc jouer ailleurs, misérable gueux.

La folle, hébétée, s'en alla comme elle était venue. Cuddy, le visage rougi, reprit place aux côtés de House, non sans vérifier deux ou trois fois qu'elle était bel et bien partie.

- Il me tarde que vous sortiez, bredouilla t-elle, choquée.

- On s'y habitue vite.

- On vous a pris pour la Grande Déesse, à vous aussi, ironisa t-elle.

- Non mais Anna m'a prit pour son ami, et entre vous et moi, c'est sûrement pire.

Cuddy sourit de toutes ses dents et observa le parc en long et en large. Les beaux jours étaient arrivés, ça sentait l'été. Elle ferma les yeux, captant le parfum du soleil, cette odeur suave de mélancolie rappelant l'enfance et ses plaisirs. Elle se demanda alors si House appréciait ce parfum-là. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été du genre à éprouver cette mélancolie-là. Elle le sentit se contracter à côté d'elle, le visage marqué par la douleur, il étouffait un cri de souffrance et se masser la jambe.

- Ca va aller ?

- Moui, si on veut. Faites moi penser à autre chose. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Elle fut surprise par la question, incapable d'y répondre même. Elle resta là, muette comme une carpe. Pourtant, elle aurait du s'y attendre. Il s'agissait de House, il fallait toujours qu'il s'interroge, qu'il comprenne... mais en soi, c'est ce qui le rendait si intéressant.

- Je m'inquiète pour vous.

- Comme un patron s'inquiète pour son employé ?

- Non... Comme une amie s'inquiète pour son ami.

- Nous sommes amis ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Il connaissait la réponse. Ils étaient souvent plus que ça et parfois moins... rarement moins. House l'estimait et la respectait. Mais le respect Housien a ses limites... Quant à Cuddy, elle l'avait toujours trouvé grandiose et déjanté, mais surtout grandiose, brillant, intelligent... blessant. Personne n'est parfait. Que pouvait-elle espérer de lui ? Il ne s'était jamais montré plus mature qu'un enfant de douze ans avec elle. Enfin si, mais c'était tellement rare qu'elle pouvait compter ces moments-là sur les doigts d'une main... et encore. House restait juste House.

- Foreman s'en sort ?

- Il est plus docile que vous, plus facile à gérer... Il n'y a eu aucun mort depuis que vous êtes ici.

Il y eut un silence un peu long. Peut-être trop long. Comme s'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Cuddy finit par se lever, enjamba le banc, plissa sa jupe... House se contentait de l'observer, de l'épier même. Elle n'en tint pas compte.

- Je vais y aller, prévint-elle.

- Vous occuper de votre bébé ?

- Je... Non, Rachel...

- Je parlais de l'hôpital, coupa t-il, un peu trop sèchement.

- Au revoir, House. Soignez vous bien.

Elle commença à cheminer vers la porte. Il l'interpella malgré lui. Elle se retourna, il clopina jusqu'à elle.

- Ne suis-je qu'un con égocentrique ?

- Souvent. Je suppose qu'on vous apprécie comme ça.

- Ou qu'on me hait.

- Ou qu'on vous hait. Il y a plus d'un mois, ça n'aurait eu aucune importance. Vous remettriez-vous en question ?

Il éluda la question en faignant une crampe qui le mit presque à genoux. Cuddy le soutint, s'inquiétant toujours pour lui. Le soutenant, ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'intérieur. S'assurant que House était bien installé sur un fauteuil, elle regarda l'heure.

- Vous pouvez partir, lança le grisonnant House.

- Oui, c'était dans mon intention.

- Bon. Au revoir.

- Au revoir, murmura t-elle.

* * *

Oups...


	12. Chapter 12

Merci encore et toujours...

J'ai vu que certains d'entre vous, voulez en savoir plus sur Anna et approfondir la relation House/Anna ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous m'avez fait plaisir ^^

Je me suis inspirée d'une histoire vraie pour les évènements qui sont arrivés à Anna.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 12

- Oui, tu n'es décidément qu'un con égocentrique.

Wilson, affalé sur le fauteuil de la chambre de House – le dit fauteuil qui avait disparu et miraculeusement réapparu – dans son sweat gris et son jean délavé, avait écouté House raconter son entrevue avec Cuddy.

- Il est même pire que ça, ajouta Anna assise à la fenêtre sur le fauteuil roulant les yeux rivés sur sa console.

- Toi, la gamine, on t'a pas dit de l'ouvrir ! maugréa House.

- Quand même, House, ça te fait si mal de te comporter humainement avec Cuddy ?

- Ca ne lui fait pas mal, ça l'écorche vif. Je crois qu'il aime son côté « je ne suis pas comme tout le monde ».

- Anna, gronda House.

- Mais de quoi tu veux te protéger, Greg ?

Elle avait délaissé son jeu et s'était avancée en fauteuil pour se mettre près du lui, les jambes en tailleur. Elle le regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté essayant de capter son regard. Wilson, paisible et heureux de passer son jour de congé en compagnie de son meilleur ami, les observait. Il étala ses grandes jambes sur le lit de House et plaça ses mains derrière sa tête en baillant.

- Anna, t'es trop jeune pour ça.

- AAAAh la phrase bateau ! se moqua t-elle. Genre je suis trop jeune pour comprendre... C'est ce qu'on dit aux enfants quand on veut pas expliquer comment on fait les bébés...

- D'accord, t'es trop chiante pour ça.

Anna eut une moue boudeuse qui fit rire Wilson. House, lui, resta stoïque. Sa jambe le tiraillait, son esprit l'emmerdait plus qu'autre chose... Et Anna qui trouvait le moyen de lui sortir des vérités qu'il préférait taire. Quoi, alors, il n'avait pas le droit de vouloir se protéger pour éviter de souffrir ? Il n'était pourtant pas le seul à le faire... Elle, la première. Elle ne s'était jamais étendue sur la mort de son frère. Et, il ne l'avait pas saoulé pour en savoir plus. Il s'était montré compatissant... ou peut-être indifférent. Le fait est qu'il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus... enfin, en surface.

- De quoi est mort ton frangin ? lâcha t-il.

Le visage d'Anna perdu instantanément sa teinte joviale pour se renfermer. Elle baissa la tête alors que House arborait un sourire triomphant. Wilson lança des regards réprobateurs à son ami qui continuait de jubiler comme un môme.

- Tu es trop con pour comprendre ça, cracha t-elle.

- Vraiment ?

- Assurément.

Elle recula son fauteuil sur deux roues et partit en direction de la porte où elle s'arrêta pour l'ouvrir et quitta la pièce sans dire un mot de plus.

- Enfin tranquilles, soupira House en s'étirant.

Wilson le contempla avec son air moralisateur, les yeux plissés, un sourcil relevé et la bouche entrouverte. Il resta là, quelques instants à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête.

- House... Tu... Mais pourquoi tu as toujours besoin d'éloigner tout le monde ?

- Parce que ça va être ma faute maintenant ! s'exclama l'autre.

- Elle est l'une des rares à te supporter et surtout à oser t'affronter !

- Et alors, ça lui donne le droit de m'emmerder ?

- Et alors, ça TE donne le droit de l'emmerder ? Allons, House...

- Arrête avec tes morales.

Wilson se tut. Que pouvait-il répliquer ? House aurait toujours le dernier mot.

- En plus, je sais de quoi est mort son frère.

Wilson releva la tête vers lui, intrigué. Il s'approcha un peu pour écouter un récit qui tardait à venir... Il incita House à continuer d'un geste de la main. L'autre sourit.

- Timothy Johanson, c'est son nom, est passé sous les rails d'un train devant les yeux de sa sœur, Annabel.

La mâchoire de Wilson se décrocha en un rictus particulièrement tordant. House, fier de l'effet qu'il venait de produire, sourit de plus belle.

- Et... et comment tu sais ça ?

- J'ai lu son dossier dans le bureau du psy.

- Tu as quoi ?!

- Elle ne voulait pas en parler mais finalement je voulais savoir... Et puis, au moins j'ai eu tous les détails.

- Et ça t'a plu ? Tu as pris du plaisir ?

House croisa le regard coléreux de son meilleur ami. Il soupira en se triturant les doigts. Non, il n'y avait pris aucun plaisir, il avait même réussi à culpabiliser. Il avait vu les notes du psy et il avait vaguement pris conscience de la souffrance d'Anna et de son don pour dissimuler ses peines.

* * *

Is he really an asshole ? xD


	13. Chapter 13

Merci de vos commentaires !

Vous pourriez presque pleurer... ou pas d'ailleurs ! Tout dépend de votre degré de sensibilité ! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 13

J+10 sans vicodine.

Plus d'hallucinations intempestives, moins de douleur, plus de solitude... Ni Wilson, ni Cuddy n'étaient revenus depuis leur dernière visite. Aucun de ses sous-fifres n'avaient fait le déplacement... lui-même ne se serait pas donné cette peine. Anna ne lui parlait plus. Les infirmières l'ignoraient royalement, même Bob le schizo d'à côté semblait ne lui prêter aucune attention.

Seul sans vicodine. Dure, dure la vie de salaud égoïste, nombriliste et pas assez hypocrite. Il clopina vers le parc de l'asile à la recherche de l'âme charitable qu'était Anna. Elle était assise à un banc, les jambes en tailleur, son éternelle console vidéo accrochée aux doigts. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés, frôlant son épaule. Elle ne bougea pas, feintant d'être concentrée sur son niveau. Il joua avec sa canne pendant quelques minutes, la faisant tournoyer devant lui. Elle se tassa sur le banc, lui jetant de furtifs coups d'œil. Elle poussa un soupir de mécontentement quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait raté son niveau. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas parler en premier. House devait faire le premier pas. Après tout, c'était lui le fautif dans l'histoire.

- De quoi est mort Timothy ?

Il avait brisé le silence avec cette malheureuse petite question. Il le savait mais il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. Anna se renfrogna et éteignit sa console qu'elle posa à sa droite. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle regardait droit devant elle.

- Anna, souffla-t-il. De quoi est mort Tim ?

- Tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

Il croisa son regard, il y lut beaucoup de rancœur, de reproche, de peur même. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se balança d'avant en arrière.

- Hier, en début d'après-midi, Timothy Johanson a été victime d'un effroyable accident qui lui a coûté la vie. En effet, alors que sa sœur et lui-même traversaient la voie de chemin de fer qui menait à leur quartier, un train lancé à plus de 180 km/h les propulsa quelques mètres sur le bas chaussé. Les barrières de sécurité ne s'étant pas baissées, les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas vu le train arrivé. Timothy est mort dans les bras de sa sœur Annabel, alors que cette dernière venait d'appeler les secours. Une enquête est menée pour le dysfonctionnement des barrières de sécurité... Etc., Etc.

Elle avait récité ce passage de l'article de presse du journal de sa ville sans hésiter une seule seconde. Elle l'avait dit sur un ton monocorde qui avait surpris House. Elle s'était montrée atrocement détachée par rapport au contenu qu'elle déblatérait.

- Je l'ai appris par cœur, lâcha-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas y croire, je l'ai tellement lu que mes yeux ont fini par abîmer le papier jaunâtre. Je me suis enfermée deux semaines dans ma chambre, ne sortant qu'en cas de grandes nécessités. Je mangeais peu, buvais peu et ne parlais pas.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et releva les yeux vers ceux de House qui penché vers elle, l'écoutait avec attention.

- C'était mon frère, tu vois. Je... Je sais pas comment j'ai pu plonger, mais... Avant, j'étais juste indifférente à tout, à presque tout. Mais lui, mort, c'était juste... impossible.

Il sentait qu'elle était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, butant sur des mots, s'arrêtant dans les phrases pour se contenir, elle ne tenait pas un discours cohérent. C'est juste qu'elle avait besoin d'en parler, tant pis si ça ne sortait pas comme il fallait.

- Il avait mal et il gémissait... et je pouvais rien faire, je le tenais, c'est tout. Et il a arrêté de respirer, j'ai essayé... je voulais pas, tu sais... je voulais pas qu'il meure, mais... mais je... je savais pas comment faire, j'ai appelé au secours, je...

Elle haletait, les yeux embués, le corps recroquevillé. House n'était pas du genre à étreindre et consoler ses semblables. Pas même Anna, qui menaçait d'inonder le parc entier dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. Il se contenta de la regarder, observant ses réactions. Comment une fille qui paraissait si pleine de vie puisse souffrir autant. Se sentait-elle coupable de la mort de son frère ? Bien entendu, tout aurait été plus facile si c'était elle qui était partie. Aucuns remords, aucune souffrance, juste la mort qui serait venue la cueillir bien avant l'heure. Tout à coup, elle se leva brusquement et se tourna vers House, le visage dénué de toutes expressions.

- Voilà. Tim est mort, c'est fini. Il n'y a plus rien à dire.

Il tendit le bras pour la retenir et la força à se rasseoir. Elle se laissa choir sur le bois dur, le regard perdu dans le vague, penchée en avant.

- Pourquoi tu fais comme ça ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi tu réagis comment ça ?

- Parce que je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je ne veux pas souffrir.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Mes parents. Je crois qu'ils ont eu peur que je fasse une connerie, il y a quatre mois.

- Il y a quatre mois, remarqua-t-il songeur.

- Oui, je traînais près de la voie de chemin de fer et j'attendais que les trains passent. Ils ont pensé que j'allais m'y jeter dessous.

- Tu l'aurais fait ?

- J'y ai vaguement songé. Tim ne l'aurait pas fait, lui. J'aurais eu l'impression de trahir sa mémoire, tu vois. Je sais qu'il est mort, que c'est fini, qu'il ne me voit pas du ciel ou autre chose. Mais je ne voulais salir son souvenir.


	14. Chapter 14

Merci encore et toujours... blablabla !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

CHAPITRE 14

Elle avait fini par poser sa tête sur la cuisse gauche du diagnosticien. Ses jambes pendaient dans le vide, elle s'amusait à les bouger l'une après l'autre alors qu'il contemplait les horizons en jouant avec sa canne.

- Voilà, tu sais presque tout... lança t-elle.

- Presque...

- Oui, je garde un peu de mystères.

Elle avait les yeux relevés vers lui et vit qu'il grimaçait de douleur.

- Toujours mal ?

- J'aurai toujours mal...

- Et les nausées ? Et les hallu ?

- Nausées le matin, plus d'hallucinations.

- Il dit quoi le psy ?

- Il dit que je suis compliqué.

- Il n'a pas tort, sourit-elle. Tu as toujours été comme ça ?

Il se tut, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle voulait toujours en savoir plus sur lui. Il la fascinait toujours autant. House, cet écorché de la vie aux grands yeux délavés, misanthrope et mesquin, qui l'avait certes blessée mais qui n'en restait pas moins étonnant.

Il sembla réfléchir sur sa condition. Peut-être que oui, il avait toujours été comme ça, si distant, si détaché, si écoeuré de son espèce. Con, égoïste et nombriliste, ça lui ressemblait. C'est tellement plus facile de ne pas s'attacher, de ne pas prêter attention à ceux que l'on pourrait aimer. A quoi bon s'y attacher si un jour on est obligé de s'en détacher ? A quoi bon se montrer hypocrite et humain avec des gens dont on se fiche ? Se fichait-il d'Anna ? De Wilson ? De Cuddy ? De ses sous-fifres ? Visiblement non. Pourquoi les hallucinations auraient-elles commencé à l'époque où Kutner s'était suicidé ? Ne pas comprendre les raisons de son geste, c'est une chose, mais ne pas arriver à surmonter inconsciemment cette épreuve, ça dénotait de son affection à l'égard de cet homme-là.

- J'ai toujours été comme ça. J'ai collé mon poing dans la figure de médecin qui a aidé ma mère à me mettre au monde.

Elle se mit à rire doucement.

- Pourquoi tu as toujours les yeux pleins de mélancolie, Greg ? Qu'est-ce que tu regrettes tellement ?

- Pourquoi tu poses toujours autant de questions, Anna ? Tu t'ennuies dans ta vie ?

- Je n'ai pas de vie... pas ces derniers temps.

- Tu n'aimes pas tes parents ?

- Tu n'aimais pas ton père, non plus. Je ne sais pas si je les aime, je sais juste que je ne les déteste pas autant que je le voudrais.

- Je détestais mon père, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas vraiment mon père.

- Tu le haïssais de ne pas être ton père ?

- Je le haïssais de me considérer comme son fils.

Elle se releva, collant son dos contre le dossier, là où le bras gauche de House traînait. Elle le dévisagea.

- Pourquoi ?

C'était une question récurrente chez elle. Ça le fit sourire, elle devenait trop prévisible, il commençait à vraiment la connaître. Peut-être qu'il s'impliquait trop...

- Parce qu'il me pourrissait la vie. Nous n'avions pas du tout les mêmes opinions. Il passait son temps à essayer de m'inculquer des valeurs dont je n'avais rien à faire. Il voulait que je sois _sien_, je pense. Qu'à défaut d'avoir ses gênes, que j'ai son caractère.

- Il a échoué.

- Oh oui ! J'avais trois ans la première fois où je me suis interposé à ses pratiques. J'en ai eu les fesses rouges pendant deux jours.

- Ta mère disait rien ?

- Non, elle ne pensait pas que je méritais ça. Elle s'en voulait, je pense, que je sois un enfant illégitime... Mais pourquoi on finit toujours par parler de moi ?!

- Tu m'intéresses, fit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

- Je t'intrigue, plutôt.

- Non, tu m'intéresses. Tu n'es pas intrigant, tu es juste un ours mal léché. T'essayes de te convaincre que tu n'as besoin de rien ni personne.

- FAUX !

Elle lui jeta un regard suggestif, l'air de dire « ah ah... ben vas-y, dis moi tout ».

- J'ai besoin de ma vicodine.

- Tu t'en sors très bien sans.

- J'ai besoin de ma vicuddine.

Anna éclata d'un rire insouciant qui fit sourire House lui-même.

- Tu serais incapable de lui dire.

- Je lui ai dit.

- Ouais, dans tes rêves !

- Non, dans mes hallucinations.

- Tu devrais lui dire en vrai...

- Si elle vient.

- Appelle-la.

House secoua la tête en se massant la cuisse.

- Dommage, lança une voix.

* * *

Mais, qui est-ce ?


	15. Chapter 15

Merci et bonne lecture !

Peut-être allez-vous être surpris par la tournure des choses ou peut-être pas ! En tout cas, profitez ^^

* * *

CHAPITRE 15

- Bonjour House, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Il les contempla, la bouche entrouverte, surpris, hébété et mal à l'aise. Anna leur souriait de toutes ses dents. Wilson dans son éternel sweat gris, s'assit à côté de House en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Cuddy dans sa robe légère avec dans ses bras le bébé dodue qu'était Rachel, esquissait un sourire timide.

- Bonjour, répliqua t-il.

Cuddy s'assit sur le banc d'en face, bébé Rachel gazouillant sur ses genoux. Anna paraissait captivée par ce petit être.

- Comment elle s'appelle ? demanda t-elle alors que House se remettait de ses émotions.

- Rachel.

- Elle a quel âge ?

- 7 mois.

- Je peux la prendre ?

Cuddy lança un regard angoissé à un House qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits. Il se surprit à rire intérieurement. Cuddy devenait donc phobique des résidents de l'Institut. Elle croyait quoi ? Qu'Anna secourait violemment sa gamine et la jetterait dans la poubelle la plus proche ?!

- Allez s'te plait, prête lui ta poupée, lança House avec une moue puérile.

Cuddy se leva pour tendre Rachel à Anna qui la soupesa avant de la tenir plus contre elle. Elle commença à la chatouiller, Rachel rirait aux éclats. Anna s'assit sur l'herbe, Rachel entre ses jambes. Cuddy se laissa choir aux côtés de House qui se retrouvait coincé entre ses deux visiteurs.

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Et vous ?

Personne ne répondit. Dans l'absolu aucun d'entre eux n'allait bien. Peut-être Wilson, mais rien n'était moins sur. Un silence gêné s'installa. Silence qu'Anna, accaparée par Rachel, eut le loisir de se rendre compte. Elle les contempla, surprise.

- Vous boudez ? demanda t-elle avec légèreté.

Rachel gazouilla une nouvelle fois en tentant d'attraper la chevelure de la jeune fille. Anna posa un doigt sur son petit nez en guise de réprimande.

- Jolie petite fille, roucoula Anna. Tu vois comme les adultes se comportent comme des enfants ? Ils sont handicapés des sentiments... même Jimmy. Mais le pire, jolie bébé, c'est Greg. Lui, c'est carrément un cas.

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel. Cuddy et Wilson sourirent vaguement.

- Ta maman aussi est pas mal dans le genre...

House ricana avant de se prendre un coup dans les côtes de la part de Wilson. Cuddy semblait indifférente aux remarques d'Anna. Elle regardait le visage rayonnant de sa fille, elle paraissait s'amuser, elle. Insouciante, innocente... Ses pommettes saillantes, son nez retroussé, ses grands yeux bleus... magnifique enfant à la vie fabuleuse, sans problèmes, sans crainte, juste ce sourire sublime. Cuddy soupira. Elle enviait sa fille et sa candeur.

- James ? Vous venez vous promener avec nous ? proposa Anna qui s'était levée, Bébé Rachel, dans ses bras, babillait.

Le concerné releva la tête vers elle, acquiesça en silence et suivit Anna en commençant à papoter de tout, de rien... House et Cuddy se retrouvaient seuls. Stratagème qui vaudrait quelques insultes aux deux traîtres qui s'étaient volatilisés.

- Je ne suis pas une drogue, lâcha Cuddy au bout de quelques minutes.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné. Puis, réalisant ce qu'il avait dit à Anna un peu plutôt, il blêmit.

- Vous avez entendu... murmura t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

- Je ne veux pas que vous reportiez votre addiction sur moi, House. Je ne suis pas _votre_ drogue.

Il émit un grognement de frustration qui fit réagir Cuddy. Elle se planta devant lui, les bras croisés sur son ô combien magnifique poitrine. L'air farouche, elle commença :

- Il y a bien de concessions que je puisse faire à votre sujet, House. Mais ça, je ne laisserai pas passer. Vous n'avez pas le droit ne me prendre pour substitut ! Cela fait des années que vous avez des problèmes avec la vicodine, des années que Wilson et moi tentons de vous faire sortir de votre dépendance ! Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un con égoïste ! Vous n'êtes pas capable de sentiments humains ! Il faut que vous refouliez toujours tout pour vous sentir supérieur ou je ne sais quelle connerie ! Quand apprendrez-vous à apprécier ce qui vaut le coup d'être apprécié ?!

Il la scruta de ses deux grands yeux écarquillés. Alors, comme ça, elle lui en voulait à ce point ? Elle avait ruminé sa vengeance pendant près d'une semaine. Il l'avait blessé. La seule chose qu'il était capable de faire, et bien en plus. Il excellait dans ce domaine.

- Vous êtes plus chiante que la vicodine, répliqua t-il avec simplicité. Mais vous êtes bien plus intéressante.


	16. Chapter 16

Merci beaucoup ^^

Je me souviens avoir mis pas de temps à écrire ce chapitre, par manque d'inspiration, je suppose. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

CHAPITRE 16

Ils se défiaient du regard, assis l'un en face de l'autre, les traits tirés par la colère. Cuddy n'appréciait toujours pas le fait d'être comparée à une drogue et House ne voyait pas ce qu'elle trouvait de mal dans ce fait-là.

- Bon très bien, céda t-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. J'ai juste besoin d'un antidouleur puissant. Vous me faites une ordonnance ?

- House, soupira t-elle.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui vous dérange, Cuddy. Vous devriez être flattée...

- Ce n'est pas bon pour vous, coupa t-elle. Vous n'avez pas à être dépendant de quoi ou qui que ce soit !

- Je ne suis pas dépendant. Je suis _obsédé_. Pas forcément par vous... Je m'interroge, c'est tout.

- Sur quoi ?

Il se tassa sur lui-même, l'air maussade. Elle le contempla quelques instants, visiblement peinée par son comportement. Elle se leva et s'assit à ses côtés. Il détourna la tête en signe de désapprobation.

- Avez-vous peur que je vous fasse souffrir, House ?

Il ne répondit que par un silence obstiné.

- House, sembla t-elle implorer. Greg...

- Avez-vous peur que je vous fasse souffrir, Cuddy ?

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, légèrement surprise.

- Vous en seriez capable. Vous êtes Gregory House, ajouta t-elle. Ce n'est pas un reproche, ni un compliment. Une simple constatation. Je ne vous demande pas de changer fondamentalement.

- Vous aimeriez que je me comporte plus humainement.

- J'aimerais que vous n'ayez pas honte de ce que vous ressentez.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que j'ai honte ?

- Vous éludez, vous niez...

- Je me suis livré ! protesta t-il. J'ai dit que je voulais être avec vous ! J'ai assumé ce que je pensais avoir fait !

Elle le regarda intensément, sa barbe de trois jours et plus même, ses yeux clairs pleins de reproches. Elle avança une main vers l'une des siennes. Il se raidit. Elle n'osa pas continuer. Elle baissa simplement la tête.

- Je _te_ voulais, marmonna t-il. Je me suis comporté humainement... et ça m'a conduit à ça.

- Les hallucinations vous ont conduit à ça, pas votre comportement. La vicodine est à l'origine de ces maux-là. La mort de Kutner aussi...

Il secoua la tête. Elle le cernait bien mais elle ne cernait pas tout. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle croisa son regard. Il eut un léger sourire qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Je vous aurais aidé, murmura t-elle. Si j'avais su, je vous aurais aidé. Mais vous avez été si blessant. Vos paroles sur mon enfant, vous étiez...

- Salaud. J'avais mal.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ni une excuse. Rachel n'y était pour rien ! Que pensiez-vous obtenir en l'insultant ?!

Il baissa la tête, vaguement penaud. Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Qu'il n'aimait pas sa gamine qui accaparait toute son attention ? Parce qu'il en était peut-être jaloux ?!

- Que vous n'acceptiez mon désir de maternité, c'est une chose, mais vous n'avez rien à redire sur Rachel. Ça ne vous concerne pas, elle ne vous concerne pas ! Vous n'avez pas à tenir le moindre propos déplacé ou non sur ma fille !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, non pas qu'elle l'exaspérait, c'est juste qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas répondre, à moins de passer pour le pire des salauds, ce qu'il avait déjà fait auparavant. Il n'allait quand même pas s'excuser de penser que ce marmot était un fardeau... Un fardeau bien moins encombrant que lui, en réalité.

- Je...

- Ne dites rien, House. Je sais que si vous parlez nous allons le regretter tous les deux.

- Non, contesta t-il. Si Rachel n'avait pas été là, vous ne m'auriez peut-être pas aidé parce que j'aurais trouvé un autre moyen de vous blesser. Rachel n'est pas le réel problème, mentit-il légèrement.

- Vous êtes jaloux d'elle, s'écria t-elle effarée.

Décidément, House mentait de moins en moins bien. Il s'abêtissait tristement. Il grogna de mécontentement et essaya de se justifier tant bien que mal.

- Non ! Pourquoi serais-je jaloux de votre... enfant ?! Vous n'avez rien compris, Cuddy ! Changer les couches ne vous rend visiblement pas plus intelligente...

Il serra les poings et les dents, se rendant compte une nouvelle fois de son manque de tact et de diplomatie. Cette réaction excessive prouvait bel et bien la théorie de Cuddy. Il soupira, frustré. Elle caressa sa main et capta son regard. Elle émit un sourire timide et compréhensif, chose qui blessa encore plus l'ego de House. Il se détourna, gêné et mal à l'aise.


	17. Chapter 17

Merci ^^

Oui, je me répète... Mais j'aime bien remercier ceux qui lisent !!

J'espère que vous apprécierez...

* * *

CHAPITRE 17

- J'ai été minable, maugréa-t-il.

- Mais non, mais non...

- Anna, tais-toi.

Elle se tut, focalisée sur son jeu. Secouant la console dans tous les sens, elle poussa un cri de triomphe, brandissant fièrement un poing victorieux vers le ciel. Il la regarda, écoeuré. Il la poussa d'un coup d'épaule mesuré, assez fort pour qu'elle perde légèrement l'équilibre.

- Quoi, t'es jaloux que j'ai réussi et pas toi ? se moqua-t-elle.

- Tu es censée jouer le rôle de Wilson, alors concentres-toi !

Elle grogna en guise de réponse, posa son jeu et planta ses yeux clairs dans ceux de House.

- Je t'écoute, dit-elle sur un ton sérieux mais pourtant espiègle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle se moquait ouvertement de lui. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle puisse se comporter exactement comme Wilson l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle s'en fichait, c'était bien simple.

- Non, rien.

- Tu penses que tu lui fais pitié, hein, c'est ça ? Tu veux avoir le dessus sur votre « relation » parce que ça n'est pas dans ta nature de te montrer si vulnérable. Tu as peut-être peur du regard que les autres auraient sur toi si tu te comportais comme un homme amoureux... Ou alors, tu as peut-être peur de ce que tu serais capable de faire à cause de ton attirance pour elle.

Il la contempla, bouche bée. Elle analysait plutôt bien la situation. Il eut presque envie de rire de se sentir si limpide face à cette gamine passablement brillante, il fallait l'avouer.

- J'ai discuté avec James, expliqua-t-elle. Il s'avère qu'il est plutôt facile à manipuler. Il a beaucoup parlé, j'ai beaucoup écouté...

- Wilson...

- Mais j'ai deviné pas mal de trucs toute seule, hein ! Il m'a juste touché quelques mots sur Stacy... C'est marrant, vu ce qu'il m'en a dit, j'ai été surprise que tu aies pu tomber amoureux d'elle. J'veux dire...

- Ne dis rien. Ne t'en mêle pas ! On reste concentré sur le présent, s'il-te-plait.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça... Monsieur-je-rumine-le-passé, Monsieur-je-me-passe-en-boucle-mes-hallucinations... Parce que je suis presque sûre que c'est ce que tu fais. Tu t'imagines dans les bras de _Lisa_ qui te caresse, t'embrasse, te susurre des mots doux dans le creux de l'oreille ! MOUAHAHAH !

Il sursauta, surpris par son rire diabolique. Il était déjà parti dans ses fantasmes et elle l'en avait sournoisement sorti. Il la fusilla du regard, elle lui rendit la pareille non sans un sourire malicieux.

- T'avais pas le psy à voir, toi ? marmonna-t-il.

- Hmm si. Mais j'avais pas envie. T'es plus marrant que lui. Et en plus, j'ai fini mon jeu ! Ça valait le coup de rester.

- Tu veux vraiment pas partir d'ici ?

- Non, en effet. Je me plais bien ici.

- Tu peux pas y rester éternellement...

- On parie ?

- ANNABEL ! s'insurgea une voix.

Ils levèrent les yeux vers la porte de l'hôpital. Une infirmière avançait rageusement vers eux, les yeux exorbités.

- Je sens que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure, souffla Anna sur un ton de confidence.

- Heureux de t'avoir connu, répondit House sur le même ton.

Elle lui sourit. L'infirmière arriva à leur hauteur, un rictus de colère peignait son visage.

- Le Docteur Boyle t'attend depuis une demie heure ! s'énerva-t-elle ce qui ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Anna.

Anna se leva docilement, paisible, laissa sa console aux bons soins de House et suivit l'infirmière qui lui passait un savon. House se mit à rire. Oui, en soi ce n'était pas spécialement drôle mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Ce dernier mois, il avait appris à détendre son esprit... Particulièrement depuis que ses visions Amberesques et Kutneriques avaient disparu.

La douleur, par contre, était bel et bien présente... pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Discuter avec Anna l'empêchait de trop y penser, elle lui occupait l'esprit mais peut-être pas comme il l'aurait fallu. _Lisa Cuddy, Lisa Cuddy, Lisa Cuddy... _Blablabla. Elle n'avait que son nom à la bouche. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler sa faible condition d'handicapé fou à lier, sa vulnérabilité... Il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il se sentait... frêle et fragile, comme les petits cancéreux de Wilson. Il se sentait à plaindre, à apitoyer. En quatre mots, il se sentait mal.


	18. Chapter 18

Merci pour vos reviews ! J'aime !

Pour ce chapitre, je me souviens m'être concentrée sur le côté souffrance... J'espère que vous trouverez ça réel !

Que serait la désintox sans douleur ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 18

- J'ai mal. J'ai mal. J'ai vraiment très mal. Faites quelque chose ! MAINTENANT ! brailla House.

On lui intima de se calmer, qu'il fallait qu'il surmonte la douleur. Il grognait de rage, pleurait de douleur, lâchait un râle guttural de supplice. Il souffrait le martyr et personne ne pouvait rien pour lui. Une crampe, une simple crampe. C'était atroce, affreux et immonde. Une douleur pareille... Les larmes glissaient le long de ses joues contractées. Il haletait, il faisait peine à voir, son front perlait de sueur, ses yeux se brouillaient.

- Faites quelque chose, supplia t-il. S'il vous plait, faites quelque chose...

- Restez tranquille, on vous a déjà donné de la Buprénorphine.

- J'AI MAL !!

On ne lui répondit pas cette fois. La pièce se vida. Il resta seul dans sa chambre. Il entendit qu'on recommandait à quelqu'un de ne pas entrer. Il se replongea dans sa douleur fulgurante. On entra dans sa chambre, il distingua le bruit significatif de l'eau qui coule du robinet, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, Anna se tenait à côté de lui, elle portait dans ses bras une bouillotte rose bonbon qu'elle posa sur sa cuisse.

- Ça va aller, Greg, encouragea t-elle. Avec ma super bouillotte antidouleur, tu ne peux qu'aller mieux.

Il sourit tristement, ressentant la chaleur bienfaisante sur son membre meurtri, il laissa échapper un soupir. Anna, assise au fond du lit, l'observait.

- Besoin de Vicuddine ? proposa t-elle.

- Nan, grogna t-il. Besoin de ne plus avoir mal.

- Peut-être que si tu parlais...

- Nan.

- Tu es sûr que...

- Oui. Lâche moi.

Elle se tut quelques minutes, jouant avec ses pieds nus. House paraissait se décontracter. Elle s'approcha de sa jambe, il la regarda à travers ses grands yeux humides. Elle souleva doucement la bouillotte et plaça sa menotte sur la cuisse de House.

- Qu'essetufais ?

- Elle est comment ta cicatrice ? Au toucher, elle semble immense et béante.

- Elle l'est. Remets la bouillotte.

- Je peux la voir ?

- Bouillotte.

- Tu préfères pas que je te masse ?

- Anna...

Elle remit docilement la bouillotte en place. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la chaleur, il priait intérieurement qu'Anna ait quelque chose d'autre à faire. Mais elle ne semblait pas bouger.

- Va t-en.

- Non, je préfère rester, m'assurer que tu vas mieux. Puis, il va falloir changer l'eau de la bouillotte et en plus, c'est ma bouillotte.

Il souffla pour la faire taire.

- Lisa est passée, annonça t-elle.

Il ouvrit instantanément les yeux et l'interrogea du regard. Elle fit mine de n'avoir rien vu juste pour le plaisir d'entendre sa voix grave. Elle aimait l'écouter parler. Peut-être parce qu'il parlait peu mais dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, elle se délectait de l'entendre.

- Quand ?

- Il y a deux heures, quand tu pleurais comme un enfant. Elle n'est pas entrée dans ta chambre. Je lui ai dit que tu étais en crise... Elle a paru peinée pour toi, puis elle m'a dit qu'elle devait y aller. Je crois qu'elle a pensé que tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle te voie comme ça. Elle est prévenante comme femme.

- Hmm.

- Hmm. Tu veux que j'appelle James ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Je sais pas, pour te psychanalyser.

- J'en ai pas besoin pour le moment, j'ai juste mal, tu peux comprendre ça ?!

Il avait été sec, il avait été House. Anna n'en fut pas choquée, elle le scrutait de ses grands yeux vaguement inquiets. Il se redressa, non sans un rictus de douleur, et tenta vainement de se lever pour filer sous une douche brûlante. Anna contourna le lit pour l'aider, il l'écarta maladroitement. Il voulait y arriver seul. Elle insista, ça l'énerva, il la repoussa à nouveau en manquant de s'étaler sur le sol, elle le retint de justesse. Le coude de House atteint malencontreusement le nez et la pommette d'Anna, qui, surprise, le lâcha. Son nez dégoulinait de sang alors que sa joue prenait une teinte rouge. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il la regarda et passa son chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain.

- Par ici, Grenouille, débarbouille toi avant qu'on... pense que je t'ai frappé.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait, marmonna t-elle un main sur son nez sanguinolent.

House s'asseyant dans le bac de douche, tournant le robinet d'eau chaude, il poussa un bruyant soupir. Anna, elle, pissait littéralement le sang. Penchée au dessus du lavabo, elle contemplait les gouttes rouges s'écrasant mollement sur la faillance blanchâtre.


	19. Chapter 19

Merci ^^

Pas le temps de faire beaucoup de blabla...

Ce chapitre est un peu spécial mais pas le plus spécial de tous les chapitres.

Bref, lisez bien !

* * *

CHAPITRE 19

- Vous avez frappé Annabel, l'accusa t-on.

- Je lui ai effleuré la joue, marmonna t-il.

Le Docteur Boyle le scrutait derrière ses grosses lunettes. Un calepin dans une main, un stylo dans l'autre, il écrivait tout ce que House pouvait raconter. Mais l'House était une bestiole plutôt sauvage, difficile d'en tirer quoique ce soit... Du moins, en surface. Après tout, c'était bien son métier à lui, Boyle, d'entrer dans l'esprit de fou de son espèce.

- Qu'est Annabel pour vous ?

- Un Punching ball ? proposa t-il.

- Gregory... Les sarcasmes ne vous sortiront pas de toutes les situations. Vous éprouvez des sentiments à l'égard de personnes. Je vous demande quels sont vos sentiments à l'égard d'Annabel ?

House le jaugea du regard, l'air de le prendre pour le dernier des imbéciles.

- Et vous, quels sont vos sentiments à l'égard de la petite infirmière brune ?

Boyle blêmit. Il se replongea dans ses notes en grommelant des injures. House, fier de son effet, étendit ses jambes de tout leur long.

- Bon, reprenons. Vous éludez mes questions parce qu'il est évident que vos sentiments envers Annabel sont... disons, positifs. Mais passons, parlons donc de vos visites. J'ai entendu dire qu'un certain James Wilson était venu plusieurs fois. Ainsi que Lisa Cuddy et Remy Hadley. Qui sont ces personnes pour vous ?

- Les deux dernières sont mes call-girls... Elles sont venues me faire quelques petites gâteries, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Lisa Cuddy est votre patronne, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Quel genre de relation entretenez-vous avec elle ?

- On s'envoie en l'air de temps à autre.

- Vraiment ?

- Non.

- Vous voudriez ?

- C'est une sorcière.

Boyle retint un soupir. Il griffonna deux ou trois mots sur son carnet et reporta son attention sur l'homme en face de lui. House était en tout point fascinant mais tout aussi détestable. Il se fichait de tout, ne tenait pas compte des règles (comportement dû à son enfance et l'affrontement avec son père).

- Pourquoi vous montrez-vous si méprisable ?

- C'est vous le psy, c'est à vous de voir. Décryptez moi si ça vous chante.

- Donnez moi trois mots pour décrire votre état d'esprit à cet instant.

- Je suis obligé ?

Le visage rouge de Boyle lui indiqua qu'il allait finir par perdre patience. House jubilait comme un gosse, le sourire aux lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'une vilaine crampe s'empare de sa cuisse. Il retint un gémissant de douleur. Boyle, à présent en position de force, réitéra sa question.

- Douleur, supplice, souffrance... grogna House.

- Nous y voilà. Est-ce seulement une douleur physique ?

- A vous de voir, rétorqua t-il.

_Faites un effort, House._

Le concerné sursauta, cherchant autour de lui d'où provenait cette voix familière. Boyle l'observait, passablement étonné.

- Que se passe t-il, Gregory ? Êtes-vous en train d'halluciner ?

- Je... Non.

- Que vous arrive-t-il alors ?

- Une mouche est venue me chatouiller l'oreille.

_Cessez de faire l'enfant, House. Vous voulez sortir, oui ou non ?!_

Depuis quand Cuddy se trouvait-elle dans sa tête ? Il leva les yeux au ciel sous le regard intrigué de cet imbécile de psy qui ne cessait de lui demander ce qu'il voyait. Sauf qu'il ne voyait pas, il entendait. House se leva instinctivement de son siège, sans canne et marcha de long en large dans le petit bureau.

- Que faites-vous ?

- Je joue au golf.

_Dites lui que vous m'entendez._

House s'ébroua. Les hallucinations avaient disparu, pourquoi revenaient-elles comme ça ? Sans réelles raisons. Il continuait de marcher pour se concentrer sur autre chose que sa douleur... qui s'était mystérieusement éclipsée. Il releva la tête. Boyle lui non plus n'était plus là et la pièce avait changée. Il ne restait qu'un bureau sombre qui lui était familier. Il glissa ses doigts fins sur la matière et se souvint. Un craquement sonore se fit entendre, il se retourna face à Wilson qui le scrutait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Jimmy ?

- Ben, j'attends Lisa, on sort ce soir.

- Quoi ?

- Je sors avec ma femme, articula Wilson.

- Ta femme ?

- Oui, Lisa Cuddy-Wilson, ma femme.

House manqua de tomber à la renverse. Il blêmit, suffoqua et s'affaissa contre le bureau. Wilson accourut à sa hauteur, plongeant son regard noisette dans ses yeux, lui demandant s'il allait bien. House ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer pour se remettre les idées en place.

_**Greg ! GREG ! Réveille-toi ! **_


	20. Chapter 20

Merci pour vos commentaires.

La suite !

Bonne lecture ^^ et continuer à commenter, j'aime bien ça =P

* * *

CHAPITRE 20

- Greg ! GREG ! Réveille-toi !

House ouvrit de grands yeux exorbités, le souffle court, il émergea de son cauchemar. Anna penchée au dessus de lui le regardait.

- Quessys'estpassé ?

- Tu dormais, puis tu t'es mis à hurler et tu t'es débattu alors je t'ai réveillé parce que je tenais pas à avoir un deuxième œil au beurre noir. Je crois que tes rêves sont significatifs... Tu devrais te poser des questions.

Haletant, il chercha du réconfort et attrapa la menotte d'Anna qu'il serra plus fort que de raison. Elle grimaça sous l'effet de la surprise et de la douleur. Il resta dans son état de choc, incapable de raisonner rationnellement.

- Eh Greg, respire. Calme toi, c'était juste un rêve. T'entends ? Juste un rêve ! Te mets pas dans des états pareils.

Il relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur la main de son acolyte. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et tenta de trouver dans les méandres de son esprit une once de logique. _Juste un rêve_. Il sentit qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés, étendait sa jambe le long de la sienne. Le lit était petit et il n'avait aucune envie de se serrer, elle le poussa un peu, il grommela.

- De quoi il causait ton rêve, Greg ?

- De rien.

- Ouais, ouais. Quoi t'as trop honte pour en parler ? T'as rêvé que le monstre du placard te bouffait tout cru ? Que tu te retrouvais nu devant une assemblée entière ?

- Ça m'est déjà arrivé en vrai...

- Exhibitionniste en plus ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui a pu t'effrayer à ce point ?

Il la contempla, hébété. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui avait pu l'effrayer à ce point ? Que le psy lui pose trop de questions ? Qu'il entende Cuddy dans sa tête (une forme de schizophrénie...) ? La troisième option restait coincée dans une partie obscure de son cerveau.

- Greg ? T'es toujours là ?

- Je réfléchissais. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ?

- J'étais venue chercher ma Psp.

- Tu l'as trouvée ?

- Non. Je crois que c'est cette imbécile de Susan, tu sais l'infirmière à lunettes, qui me l'a confisquée.

- Fâcheux.

- Comme tu dis. Tu rêvais de Cuddy ?

Il haussa un sourcil, innocent et étonné. Elle lui répondit d'un sourire malicieux.

- T'as marmonné son nom et celui de Wilson, expliqua-t-elle. T'avais l'air de souffrir le martyre. Ça m'a fait rire au début, mais finalement... c'était pas vraiment marrant de te voir si... euh vulnérable.

Anna se rendit compte de son erreur quand House lui fit dos. Elle avait blessé son amour propre. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se montrer susceptible parfois. Peut-être que susceptible n'était pas le bon mot, mais... House n'aimait pas qu'on le materne ou qu'on puisse éprouver ne serait-ce qu'une once de compassion à son égard.

- Je... je n'ai pas pitié de toi, Greg ! Je... j'aimerais que tu ailles mieux, c'est tout. Mais, tu veux pas te laisser approcher. Tu penses qu'on pourrait te faire beaucoup de mal ?

- Anna, tu parles sans savoir.

- Non.

- Quoi, non ?

- Tim était comme toi, _House_. Peut-être moins asociale – bien que je n'ai pas l'impression que tu le sois tant que ça – et moins je-men-foutiste.

- Pour ça que tu restes avec moi ?

- Pour ça que je peux pas me détacher de toi. Crois-moi, c'est différent.

Elle marqua une pause alors que House se tournait vers elle. Il se redressa sur son lit, elle se réinstalla contre lui, la tête posée contre son épaule.

- Peut-être que tu aimes souffrir, Greg. Parle-moi de ton rêve.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai envie d'en savoir plus. J'ai envie de m'imaginer comment Tim aurait pu être. Raconte moi ton rêve.

- Tu trouverais bizarre que je rêve que Wilson et Cuddy soient mariés ?

Elle se releva brusquement, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle le regarda, amusée.

- Quoi ? maugréa-t-il.

- C'est pour ça que tu hurlais ? Parce que James t'a piqué ta copine ? Tu veux Lisa pour toi tout seul, intéressant... Ça rejoint ton hallucination sur ta partie de jambes en l'air avec elle.

Il rougit légèrement, gêné qu'elle en sache autant sur lui alors qu'il ne lui en avait pas vraiment touché un mot. Wilson, cette pipelette...

- J'ai une question.

- Au point où j'en suis, grogna-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu es si _House _?

- Et toi, pourquoi tu es si chiante ?


	21. Chapter 21

Merci pour vos charmants commentaires ^^

Pas de baratin aujourd'hui, pas le temps ! Demain le chapitre ne viendra que le soir, désolée !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 21

- C'est vrai, pourquoi elle est si chiante ?

- Peut-être parce que tu es si House.

L'intéressé dévisagea son ami en émettant un rire détaché et monocorde « Ah. Ah. » Wilson lui répondit d'un sourire bienveillant. Dans sa chemise blanche aux manches retroussées, il paraissait on ne peut plus détendu, heureux d'être à l'extérieur plutôt qu'enfermé dans son bureau. Même si les conditions pour passer un après-midi agréable n'étaient pas forcément réunies... comme un House aigri et moqueur.

- Tu as parlé de mes hallucinations à Anna, accusa tout à coup House.

- Je... C'est bien possible, oui. Elle a l'air de bien te connaître. J'ai pensé que tu lui en avais déjà touché un mot.

- Moi ? Me confier ?!

- Tu changes, House. Même avant ton sevrage, tu avais changé ! Le simple fait que tu veuilles te stabiliser avec Cuddy, c'était...

- Stabiliser ? Nan, je voulais juste frotter mini-Greg à mini-Lisa une nouvelle fois.

Wilson ne répondit même pas. Il se contenta d'émettre un soupir railleur. Le déni... toujours le déni. House ne changerait peut-être jamais tout compte fait.

- C'est dégoûtant ce que tu dis, Greg, lança Anna visiblement répugnée.

Elle était assise en tailleur, sur l'herbe, un livre écrit en Espagnol à la main et une bouteille d'eau dans l'autre. Débraillée comme à son habitude, elle écoutait d'une oreille pas aussi distraite que ça, la conversation des deux hommes.

- Anna, va jouer ailleurs, tu veux !

- A mi me parece que este hombre está un poco nervioso... dit-elle à Wilson sur un ton de confidence.

- ¡ Callate, tonta ! répliqua House, irrité.

- Tu parles Espagnol, toi ?

Il détourna la tête en guise de réponse. Wilson les observait, amusé par la façon dont Anna menait House. Elle n'avait pas d'être blessée par ce handicapé des émotions, elle semblait s'en ficher éperdument.

- Que lis-tu, Anna ? lui demanda t-il.

- Arf, un bouquin qui traînait. Il est moyen, si vous voulez mon avis. La psychologie des personnages laisse à désirer et l'histoire elle-même est inintéressante à souhait.

- Pourquoi tu le lis alors, railla House, de mauvaise humeur.

- Parce que t'es pas fichu d'aligner deux mots passablement captivants !

- Peut-être parce que tu serais pas assez intelligente pour comprendre...

- Et toi pas assez intelligent pour m'expliquer !

- Woo woo woo ! temporisa Wilson en levant et abaissant les bras. On se calme les enfants.

House leur fit dos alors qu'Anna pouffait de rire. Elle se remit à sa lecture et House continua de faire son House, les sourcils froncés. Wilson l'interrompit dans sa non-réflexion, d'un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Tu vas bientôt sortir ?

- Le psy n'en parle pas.

- Mais toi, comment tu te sens ?

- Endolori.

- Et mentalement ?

- Euh... égocentrique ? nombriliste ? supérieur ?

- Toi, quoi, répliqua Anna. Non mais mentalement, il va bien, James, hein ! C'est juste qu'il fait des rêves étranges qui le mettent mal à l'aise parce qu'il se rend compte de ce que sa vie pourrait être s'il était moins... lui.

Elle se reçut une pantoufle sur la tête ce qui la fit rire. House, lui, beaucoup moins.

- Ah oui, tu as rêvé ?

- Qu'une certaine personne se jetait du haut d'un toit parce que son _frère_ lui manquait trop.

Anna blêmit. C'était petit de sa part. Mais, elle ne pouvait rien répliquer, elle s'est montrée toute aussi garce avec son histoire de rêve. Elle se replongea dans sa lecture, mine de rien, Orlando allait dire à Sole qu'il était fou d'elle... quoi de plus excitant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Cuddy m'a dit qu'elle viendrait te voir, demain. Elle est passée dans la semaine mais n'a pas pu te voir.

- Ah.

- Comporte toi bien, House. Fais un effort, pour une fois. Ne la déçois pas... Sois House sans trop l'être ! Je sais pas, moi, montre lui qu'elle t'intéresse autrement qu'en te comportant comme un mioche de dix ans.

- Il sait pas faire, murmura Anna.

- Pardon ?

- Orlando, il sait pas faire les nœuds de cravate, c'est assez affligeant.

House se leva brusquement, sans aucun mot et prit congés de ses deux « amis » sans préambules, juste lui, sa jambe et sa canne en direction de la porte. _Un piano et du bourdon..._


	22. Chapter 22

Merci pour vos commentaires !

Nouveau chapitre ! Et bonne lecture comme toujours

* * *

CHAPITRE 22

Il n'y avait ni piano, ni bourbon, juste un verre d'eau et l'Ipod d'Anna. C'était désolant, c'était frustrant. Tout comme l'appel qu'il avait passé à Cuddy sur un coup de tête exagéré. Il s'était rendu à la cabine téléphonique après avoir faussé compagnie à Wilson et Anna. Il avait laissé sonner une fois puis avait raccroché, comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac. Mais le téléphone avait sonné quelques secondes après. Hésitant, il avait décroché et Cuddy lui avait répondu. Elle avait paru heureuse de l'entendre, elle avait eu l'air de s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle lui avait annoncé ses plans de venir le voir le surlendemain... Il n'avait rien répondu par peur de se montrer désobligeant, puis ça c'était fini.

Les oreilles pleines de la reprise de Joey Ramone, _What a wonderful world_, House se concentrait sur l'instrumental, manière de pallier à son manque de musique. Il n'entendit pas Anna entrer, les bras chargés. Elle se planta devant lui, son sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Elle déposa une boite en carton d'une soixantaine de centimètres sur sa table et deux briques de raisin. Puis, elle retira les écouteurs des oreilles de House.

- Salut Greg.

- Salut Anna.

Elle lui tendit une brique de jus de raisin.

- A défaut de bourbon...

Il se surprit à lui sourire en guise de réponse. Puis, elle déballa le carton et en sortit un piano pour enfant. Le genre de piano qui sort des notes atrocement stridentes et parfois fausses. Il contempla l'engin d'un air moqueur.

- Et à défaut d'un vrai piano...

Elle alluma et le plaça devant son nez. Il retroussa son nez comme répulsé par le présent qu'elle lui offrait. Mais, sentant le regard insistant de la jeune fille, il aligna quelques notes, contraint et forcé. Anna était partie se réfugier près de la fenêtre, l'avait ouverte et s'était assise sur le rebord, sa tête reposant contre les grilles de sécurité. Il arrêta de jouer pour siroter à la paille son jus.

- Comme tu sais pour le bourbon et le piano ? C'est Wilson ?

- Non.

- Qui ?

- Le téléphone d'en bas a sonné... J'ai décroché. C'était Lisa, ta patronne, visiblement votre conversation avait été coupée. Tu n'étais pas dans les parages, j'ai dit que t'avais du partir pour ta séance chez le psy. Pourquoi tu lui as raccroché au nez ?

- C'est elle qui t'a dit pour le bourbon ?

- J'ai parlé avec elle quelques minutes. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été intriguée que tu n'aies pas joué du piano depuis que tu étais ici... Alors, je lui ai demandé qu'elles étaient tes autres habitudes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour te faire plaisir ?

Il la scruta, elle fermait les yeux et prenait le soleil à travers les barreaux. Une brise légère s'engouffra dans la pièce, elle soupira d'aise.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A la chaleur de l'été, répondit-elle. Tu n'aimes pas l'été ? Ça ne t'évoque pas de plaisants souvenirs ? L'innocence de l'enfance...

- Blablabla.

Elle eut un rire moqueur. Elle se tourna vers lui et tourna la table et le piano vers elle.

- Tu sais jouer ?

- Joyeux anniversaire, ça te va ?

Il secoua la tête en répliquant que le sien était en juin. Elle fit glisser ses doigts fins sur les touches en plastique. Elle enchaîna quelques notes, puis elle commença un morceau qu'House ne connaissait pas. Un mélange d'espoir, de mélancolie, de quiétude... Elle souriait en jouant, un sourire triste qui faisait peine à voir. Le morceau était plaisant, House ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer son _goût._ Anna s'arrêta de jouer, les yeux embués.

- C'est de qui ?

- T. Johanson... Un peu avant qu'il meure. J'ai trouvé les partitions dans sa chambre... Normalement, c'est un morceau composé pour une guitare. Mais je ne sais jouer que du piano. Dommage.

Il prit alors le piano sur ses cuisses et entama _Cuddy's Serenade_. Anna s'assit au fond du lit, les jambes étendues jusqu'aux avant bras de House. Elle écoutait la plainte sublime du piano sous ses doigts. Il paraissait habité par sa composition, jouait comme si sa vie en dépendait... Il accélérait et ralentissait la cadence, imprégnant la pièce d'échos gémissants de douleur ou de plaisir... Tout dépendait d'un point de vue de l'auditeur.

- Tu l'as composée ?

- Ouaip.

- Pour quelqu'un ?

Il ne répondit pas, se replongeant dans son morceau, fébrile et déconnecté du monde... enfin pas assez pour qu'il n'entende Anna demander :

- Tu es heureux ?

Il s'arrêta de jouer, surpris.

- Tant qu'il y a du bourbon et un piano, je suis le plus heureux.

- Ça n'est ni du bourbon, ni un vrai piano.

- Je suppose que c'est l'intention qui compte.


	23. Chapter 23

Merci Rosine ^^

N'hésitez pas, hein, sur les commentaires ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 23

Elle descendit de sa voiture qu'elle avait garée le long de la route qui menait à l'Institut. Elle verrouilla les portières et chemina sous le soleil de plomb jusqu'à l'entrée de l'établissement. Elle s'était octroyé une permission de six heures loin de son hôpital. Wilson en avait la direction pour l'après-midi, elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Sans House au Princeton Plainsboro, pas de biopsies cérébrales à tout bout de champs ou de procès intempestifs. Elle avait même eu le temps de passer chez elle pour enfiler des vêtements plus confortables que son tailleur. Rachel aux bons soins de sa nourrice, elle était partie l'esprit tranquille.

Elle passa les portes de l'asile et salua le personnel. Elle traversa le hall sans demander où se trouvait House. Elle espérait qu'il soit à l'ombre des grands arbres dans le parc. Elle pointa donc le bout de son nez dans le jardin verdoyant de l'Institut. Elle trouva rapidement vite House et Anna, assis à une table de pique-nique. House était tourné dans sa direction mais ne la regardait pas, il semblait discuter avec Anna, assise en tailleur sur la table en bois.

Elle s'avança donc vers les deux pensionnaires, le vent léger lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Anna la vit et l'accueillit d'un large sourire.

- Bonjour Lisa ! claironna-t-elle.

- Bonjour Anna. Bonjour House, dit-elle en posant les yeux sur lui.

Il lui sourit doucement.

- Bonjour Cuddy.

Elle s'assit en face de House qui la dévisageait de ses grands yeux bleus. Anna descendit de la table avec souplesse, ses pieds nus atterrirent le sol mi-terreux mi-herbeux, elle se releva la tête vers eux, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

- Je vous laisse. Pas que je veuille vous fausser compagnie, Lisa, mais Greg m'en voudrait si je restais pour écouter votre conversation... Puis il y a un atelier poterie cet aprèm, je vais en profiter pour faire une jolie tasse en boue !

Elle s'en alla dans un joyeux sautillement d'insouciance. Lisa rit légèrement en la regardant partir. House la fixait toujours avec insistance. Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Quoi, vous pensiez que je ne viendrais pas ?

- Vous êtes radieuse, pourquoi ?

- Euh... eh ben, je suppose que c'est dû aux beaux jours.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête distrait. Il contemplait ses propres mains posées à plat sur le table, grandes et inutiles pour l'instant. Cuddy plaça ses propres mains en face des siennes, leurs majeurs se frôlant. Elle essayait d'attirer son attention, il releva donc les yeux vers elle. Elle lui souriait timidement. Il s'en voulut d'être trop lui, pour une fois. Il était incapable de lui renvoyer ce sourire, incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments envers cette relation ambiguë.

- Je n'aurais pas du vous raccrocher au nez, lança-t-il coupable.

Désarçonnée, elle le regarda avec deux grands yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Et... et pourquoi l'avez-vous fait ?

- Hmm... d'après vous ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'une personne raccrocherait au nez d'une autre ?

- Colère, gêne. La première possibilité vous correspond mieux.

- Moui, si on veut...

Ils se turent pendant quelques instants qui leur parurent une éternité. Cuddy, lassée par ce silence pesant entreprit de commencer une conversation... Mais l'attitude revêche de House l'en empêcha.

- House, si je vous dérange, dites-le moi.

- Non, répondit-il un peu trop précipitamment. Je... Anna vous a parlé, elle m'a dit.

- Oui...

- Faut pas l'écouter, après 12h, elle est complètement pompette...

- Vous pensez qu'elle m'a dit des choses compromettantes à votre sujet ?

- Eh bien comme elle n'a pas toute sa tête, ça serait possible.

- Pourquoi m'aurait-elle raconté des balivernes ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- C'est Anna, répondit-il en excuse.

- Ah oui, c'est Anna, reprit Cuddy. Wilson m'a dit qu'il était venu il n'y a pas longtemps. Il m'a dit que vous ne vous sentiez pas prêt à sortir.

- Ah, il vous a dit ça.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ?

- Vous en pensez quoi ?

- Vous me demandez mon avis ?

- Vous pensez que le bleu de mes yeux va mieux avec le survêtement que je porte ou avec la blouse blanche de l'hôpital ?

Elle lui sourit. Que lui répondre ? La blouse blanche de l'hôpital, il ne la portait jamais. Peut-être qu'il ne souhaitait pas revenir, peut-être qu'il ne se sentait plus assez sûr de lui pour continuer d'exercer, peut-être qu'il la menait en bateau... On ne change pas un House, on ne change pas LE House.

- Votre travail ne vous intéresse plus ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, la tête baissait, il contemplait leurs mains sur le bois dur. Les doigts fins et les ongles parfaits de Cuddy... Ongles qu'il avait sentis se plantaient à l'arrière de son crâne lors d'une extase grandiose, lors de son hallucination.

- Peut-être que c'est mon travail que je n'intéresse plus.


	24. Chapter 24

Merciiiiii !!

Ca me fait drôle de poster ces chapitres là parce que je sens que c'est la fin !

N'hésitez pas sur les commentaires !

Et surtout, bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 24

- Vous pensez que vous n'êtes plus utile ?

Il baissa une nouvelle fois la tête, honteux et blasé. Il devait peut-être se résoudre à prendre une retraite anticipée. A-t-on besoin d'un médecin sujet aux hallucinations, qui n'avait pas été capable de voir la limite de ses actes ?

- Votre place est toujours libre, ajouta Cuddy avec douceur. Vous pouvez la reprendre lorsque vous serez prêt. Et, vous le serez. Après tout, vous êtes House.

Il émit un rire cynique sans joie ni amusement.

- Ça fait de moi un surhomme ?

- Ça fait de vous un excellent diagnosticien... et un brillant emmerdeur.

- Trop de compliment...

Elle lui sourit et plaça timidement ses doigts sur les siens. House releva la tête vers elle pour croiser son magnifique regard azur. Il fut tenté de lui renvoyer un sourire, mais rien ne vint à ses lèvres figées par l'emprise de la Doyenne sur lui. Alors qu'elle caressait ses premières phalanges, il la contemplait avec insistance et envie. Elle soutint son regard, un jeu s'était à nouveau installé entre eux. House songeait à sortir une allusion grivoise sur ses formes avantageuses mais il se tut. Voulait-il _la _perdre en se montrant désagréable ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle aimait ses compliments cachés...

- J'aimerais que nous parlions de vos hallucinations, commença doucement Cuddy.

Il ne broncha pas, attendant ses questions avec anxiété.

- House ?

- Posez votre question, Cuddy.

- Ah... très bien.

- D'ailleurs, vous n'avez le droit qu'à une question, prévint House.

- Pourquoi une ?

- Posez votre question...

- Qu'avez-vous exactement halluciné à propos de... _nous_ ?

- Je n'ai pas été assez suggestif la dernière fois...

Elle le réprimanda d'un regard foudroyant. Il devait être sincère, pour une fois. Ne pouvait-il donc pas faire cet effort pour elle ? Qu'avait-il à perdre qu'il n'ait déjà perdu ? Il se retrouvait enfermé dans un asile, prisonnier de ses démences.

- Wilson ne vous en a pas parlé ?

- House, c'est moi qui pose les questions ! Contentez vous de répondre, bon sang !

Il sourit légèrement. Il aimait qu'elle s'énerve de cette façon contre lui, elle avait toujours cette moue réprobatrice et cet air revêche, ce côté fougueux qui lui plaisait tant.

- Dans mon hallucination, dit-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot, vous vous êtes sauvagement jetée sur moi et m'avez presque violé tant vos hormones vous travaillaient...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- House... La véritable hallucination, vous pris-je.

- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à la connaître ?

- Peut-être parce qu'elle me concerne... Et vu vos réactions le lendemain, je pense que c'est plutôt vous qui vous êtes jeté sur moi.

Il la sonda du regard.

- Vous m'avez demandé si je voulais vous embrasser, marmonna-t-il. J'ai répondu que je voulais toujours vous embrasser. Et là, vous m'avez embrassé.

Elle resta interdite quelques instants, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte lui donnait un air candide.

- C'était... romantique, laissa-t-elle échapper. Je veux dire... Vous...

Il se renfrogna en grognant et rangea ses mains sous la table. Cuddy le regarda, visiblement peinée. Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

- Vous aimeriez que ça se passe comme ça ?

- Ça fait deux questions, Cuddy.

- Greg !

Ils se tournèrent vers la voix. Anna se tenait devant eux, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Elle montra la porte de l'asile en clamant :

- Y'a Mamzelle Idiote qui t'attend.

House vit la fameuse infirmière, bête comme ses pieds et inintéressante au possible, plantée devant l'entrée, les bras croisés, attendant qu'il arrive. Il se leva à regret, murmura un faible « au revoir » et clopina jusqu'à l'empêcheuse de tourner en rond.

- Que veut-elle ? demanda Cuddy à Anna qui s'asseyait à la place de House.

- Il a encore loupé son rendez-vous avec le psy...

- Il n'y va jamais ?

- Je pense qu'il préférait vous voir, aujourd'hui.

- Tu crois ?

Anna se mit à rire.

- J'ai l'impression que vous êtes aussi handicapée des émotions que Greg.

Cuddy piqua un fard, se gardant bien de croiser le regard troublant d'Anna.

- Tu n'avais pas une tasse à faire ?

- Le cours avait déjà commencé. (Elle marqua une pause). Il ne vous a rien dit qui aurait pu vous blesser, hein ?


	25. Chapter 25

Merci beaucoup ! ^^

Pour info, il y a 30 chapitres + un épilogue. Donc, il vous reste 6chapitres en comptant celui là ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 25

- Eh bien, non, je ne pense pas... Mais toutes ces histoires t'intéressent ?

- Il y a de quoi alimenter ma curiosité, Lisa. Greg est un vrai connard, parfois. Je pense qu'il n'est jamais à l'aise en ce qui concerne les sentiments, la dérision et le déni lui vont mieux.

Cuddy acquiesça en silence, songeuse. Anna tapait en rythme sur la table pour meubler le silence bien qu'il ne soit pas particulièrement gênant. Elle scruta Cuddy qui paraissait perdu dans ses rêves (ou fantasmes). Anna sourit à cette idée.

- Vous voulez d'une relation avec lui ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Cuddy eut l'air de sortir d'un profond sommeil. Elle se tourna vers elle, le visage impassible, les yeux inexpressifs. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit.

- C'était peut-être un peu prématuré de vous poser cette question, remarqua Anna. Désolée mais depuis que je côtoie Greg, j'oublie les bonnes manières...

- Je suppose que oui, coupa Cuddy. Une relation avec House...

Elle se mit à rire devant sa propre bêtise. Une relation avec House... Et pourquoi pas du saut à l'élastique sans élastique ?! Idioties.

- Il pourrait se montrer complètement déraisonnable, c'est ça ? questionna Anna.

- ... Oui mais pas seulement. Comprends-moi bien, House c'est... House. J'aime ce qu'il est, ce qu'il dégage, c'est pour ça que je l'ai engagé, un bon atout pour l'hôpital malgré ses fichus risques.

- Vous le connaissiez avant ?

Cuddy sourit, se rappelant l'époque de l'université... Quelle lointaine époque... Quelle merveilleuse époque, même. House était un con égocentrique mais il n'était pas aussi amer et aigri qu'à présent. Il était vantard, cynique et brillant.

- Oui. Nous étions ensemble une paire d'années à l'université.

- Ensemble, ensemble ?

- Ah... non. Dans le même établissement. Nous nous parlions parfois. Disons qu'il était là pour me rappeler à quel point ma poitrine lui plaisait... ça, il le fait toujours, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

Anna ricana en pensant à toutes les allusions qu'House aimait faire au sujet de Cuddy lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

- Puis, il y a eu cette nuit.

Anna blêmit, surprise par la révélation de la Doyenne. Elle la dévisagea, plantant son regard dans le sien et l'incitant à en dire plus. Curieuse, cette Anna.

- Je... Bref. C'est de l'histoire ancienne, éluda Cuddy mal à l'aise.

- Roooo s'il-vous-plait, Lisa ! Dites moi tout.

- La curiosité est un vice...

Anna retroussa sa lèvre, les yeux larmoyants, elle fit sa tête de cocker en perdition à une Cuddy, clémente, qui allait finir par accepter de se livrer. Cuddy, la tête appuyée contre sa main gauche, regardait la jeune fille qu'était Anna. Qui aurait pu croire qu'elle se trouvait dans un asile. Elle semblait si logique et pas du tout démentielle.

- Une nuit, soupira Cuddy. Nous avions trop bu, je suppose et il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé. Alcool, débauche et ça c'est fini sur cette note.

- Vous en avez parlé entre vous ?

- Il m'en a fait des allusions, mais ça s'arrête là. House n'est pas du genre à parler de sujets importants.

- C'était donc important ?

Cuddy baissa la tête. Important, non peut-être pas. Mais blessant de se retrouver seule le lendemain matin et de se rendre compte qu'il avait déjà quitté le campus.

- Bon, je vais y aller.

- Déjà ? Est-ce que vous ne seriez pas en train d'éluder mes questions indiscrètes ?

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi House reste avec toi.

- Je prends ça comme un compliment ?

Cuddy haussa les épaules, l'air incertain. Elle se leva du banc, Anna suivit le mouvement.

- Je me suis montrée désobligeante ?

- Je suis habituée à ce genre de comportement. Tu diras à House que je repasserai sûrement plus tard.

- Oui.

Elles s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte et traversèrent le hall sans un mot.

- Dis, Anna, tu n'as pas rapporté à l'infirmière qu'il n'était pas allé à son rendez-vous pour pouvoir discuter avec moi ?

Anna lui sourit légèrement, espiègle et malicieuse comme à son habitude.

- Mon deuxième prénom, c'est Cupidon, répliqua-t-elle.

-... Ou je-me-mêle-de-ce-qui-ne-me-regarde-pas, marmonna la voix grave de House.


	26. Chapter 26

Merci énormément !

Ce chapitre est assez spécial, je dois avouer. Relisez le deux fois pour essayer de comprendre... xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 26

- Elle est aussi manipulatrice que toi !

House leva les yeux de son livre pour regarder Wilson par-dessus ses lunettes. Son ami était assis sur le fauteuil face à son lit, les jambes croisées devant lui et les bras repliés derrière la nuque.

- Tu sais de quoi elles ont parlé ?

- Non. J'ai pas réussi à lui faire cracher le morceau... En plus, elle se prend pour Cupidon ! D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un, ça...

Wilson lui sourit de ses dents blanches.

- D'ailleurs, où est-elle ?

- _Somewhere over the rainbow_. (nda : quelque part au-delà de l'arc-en-ciel)

- Vraiment ? Tu l'as envoyé paître ?

- Nan. Elle s'est envoyée paître toute seule.

- Ah, je vois... Tu deviens insupportable à ce point.

Un bip sonore retentit dans la pièce. Wilson porta la main à sa poche et en sortit un bipeur, il le consulta, pâlit, se leva et annonça à House qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence, qu'il devait immédiatement s'en aller.

- Un oncologiste peut avoir une urgence ? Quoi, l'un de tes patients va mourir ? se moqua House.

- On se voit plus tard, House ! En attendant, réfléchis à ta condition... et songe à sortir d'ici !

House, une moue puérile au visage, regarda Wilson passer la porte d'un pas pressé. House soupira et s'étendit en faisant craquer ses épaules. Il bâilla machinalement, il avait toujours sommeil ces derniers temps. Anna le fatiguait. Cuddy le fatiguait et Wilson ne faisait rien pour le tenir éveillé. Il reprit la lecture de son roman, ennuyeux à souhait. Machin dit à Bidule blablabla, puis Truc annonce à Chose que Machin... Bref, des banalités sans noms, stupides et inutiles. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se reposer de tant de billevesées. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un couinement significatif. Il ouvrit mollement les yeux et trouva, à sa plus grande surprise, un adolescent, mâle, blond, relativement grand, à l'allure nonchalante.

- Tu es ?

- Quelqu'un qui vous veut du mal.

- Ah. Repasse plus tard, je fais ma sieste là.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites à ma sœur ?

- C'est qui ta sœur ?

- Anna...

House le regarda avec deux yeux ronds, la bouche affaissée en un rictus comique. Il se redressa, attrapa sa canne et s'approcha du jeune homme. Avec le bout de son bâton d'infortune, il poussa légèrement l'épaule de celui qu'il pensait être Tim pour s'assurer de sa constitution. La canne ne passa pas à travers et se heurta à l'os du jeune homme.

- Vous êtes fou, s'insurgea-t-il. Baissez votre arme ! HAUT LES MAINS !

- Pardon ? s'étonna House.

- Vous savez ce qu'il y a de pire, ici ? La purée du lundi midi... Elle est pleine de grumeaux et de pissenlits.

- De pissenlits ?

- Oui.

- Je croyais que tu étais mort.

- Je le suis... Vous ne connaissez donc pas l'expression « manger les pissenlits par la racine ? »

House le dévisagea, frappa plusieurs fois sa canne sur le sol avant de l'envoyer magistralement dans le ventre de Tim qui étouffa un cri de souffrance et se plia en deux. A cet instant, House ressentit une vive douleur dans sa cuisse droite qui le mit à terre à son tour.

- On est au même niveau, maintenant, commenta le jeune homme.

House émit un râle de supplice en essayant vainement de se relever. _Vicuddine..._

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui est pire vivre avec ou sans _Elle_ ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Non, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

House scruta ses grands yeux verts, cherchant une réponse.

- Est-ce que vous _la _voulez ?

- Qui ?

- _La _voulez-vous ? Faites attention, vous n'avez droit qu'à un essai.

- C'est un jeu ?

- C'est votre jeu...

- Qui es-tu ?

Tout à coup, le visage de Tim s'effaça pour laisser place à un visage familier. Cheveux châtains, yeux bleus, barbe naissante... Il s'y reconnut tout de suite. Lui, adolescent, le visage presque insouciant, le sourire presque innocent.

- Tu _la _veux ? s'entendit-il dire.

Il sentir une pression sur son épaule, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il ne vit rien.

- Tu _la _veux ? réitéra son jeune double.

Un coup dans son épaule le fit sursauter, il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un ou du moins, quelque chose... mais non rien. Il se retourna. Jeune House avait lui aussi disparu, il le chercha du regard... La pièce semblait être vide. Il sentit à nouveau une main se presser sur son épaule, il l'attrapa et ferma les yeux.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPITRE 27

- Monsieur House ! Réveillez-vous !

C'est alors qu'il rouvrit les yeux. Une infirmière était penchée au dessus de lui et le mirait d'un air inquiet. Il se redressa, abasourdi et étourdi par son rêve. Il contempla les environnements de sa chambre en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Vous sentez-vous bien ? demanda l'infirmière.

- Où est Anna ?

- Je... Dans le parc, il me semble. Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ?

Il l'ignora royalement, attrapa sa canne et claudiqua jusqu'à la porte, puis parcourut non sans mal le couloir, prit l'ascenseur, descendit au rez de chaussée, traversa le hall et sortit en trombe, guettant du regard sa jeune _amie_. Elle était assise dans l'herbe à l'ombre des grands arbres, une pile livre à côté d'elle et un entre les mains. Il se dandina jusqu'à elle.

- Tiens, Greg.

Il la regarda un long moment et fit demi-tour. Qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire ? « Anna, j'ai rêvé de ton frère mort qu'il me disait de m'envoyer en l'air avec Cuddy... ». Déjà, elle trouverait le moyen de se moquer de lui, puis, elle penserait à son frère et serait, par conséquent, aux bords des larmes, elle déprimerait et ils finiraient par se dire des choses sérieuses.

Elle le regarda cheminer d'un pas incertain à l'autre bout du parc. Elle posa son livre, se releva en s'époussetant puis, elle consentit à l'interpeller, une nouvelle fois.

- Greg ?

Il ne se retourna évidemment pas. Il continua sa démarche bancale, essayant de se vider l'esprit. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et le retint en tirant son bras en arrière.

- Eh ben, tu me boudes ou quoi ? Tu te plantes devant moi et tu te casses sans un mot ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Jimmy ?

- Il m'a touché l'entre jambe, ça m'a perturbé.

- Sérieux ?

Il se dégagea de sa prise et continua son chemin, laissant une Anna hébétée sur le côté. Elle courut pour le rattraper.

- Pourquoi tu fais la tête ?

- Je _la _veux.

- Ah ça... on est tous au courant, même elle.

- Vous en avez parlé ?

- J'ai pas droit de le dire, fit-elle en planquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

Il la dédaigna du regard et s'enfuit une nouvelle fois. Elle tenta de le retenir, mais il était définitivement trop fort pour elle. Elle le suivait de plus ou moins près, cherchant à savoir quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Il s'arrêta soudainement et se tourna vers elle.

- Il était comment, physiquement, ton frangin ?

Désarçonnée par la question, elle tituba un instant avant de l'observer avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Je... euh, blond, plutôt grand, les yeux verts.

House blanchit et s'appuya contre le mur en essayant de garder une attitude nonchalante, dommage qu'Anna remarque tout changement de comportement à son égard.

- Je t'ai déjà montré une photo de lui, tu as oublié ?

Il soupira, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Que de soulagements, au moins, il n'aurait pas à se triturer les méninges pour cette apparition-là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore là, toi ? demanda-t-il à Anna.

- Euh... ben...mais... tu...

Il la planta, là. Elle le suivit à nouveau. Il grimpa les quatre marches avec difficulté, elle le soutint légèrement ce qui le vexa un peu.

- Il t'est arrivé un truc étrange, non ? commença-t-elle. Quelque chose qui t'a remué bien comme il faut... Laisse moi deviner, ajouta-t-elle voyant qu'il n'était pas prêt à parler. Tu m'as parlé de mon frère, tu m'as demandé comment il était... Peut-être que tu l'as vu en hallu. Mais tu n'es plus censé halluciner. Peut-être que tu as rêvé...

- Eh Anna.

- Quoi ?

- C'est pas Mickey Mouse, là bas ?!

Elle se tourna dans la direction qu'il montrait songeant quelques centièmes de secondes plus tard, qu'elle avait été bien bête de le croire. Mais le temps de faire volte-face, House avait déjà disparu à l'intérieur.

- Eh mais House ! Greg ! Oh ! Reviens !


	28. Chapter 28

Merci pour vos commentaires !

J'ai écris ce chapitre sous la pression des gens du forum... ou presque xD

Je pense qu'il manque un peu de cohérence que c'est un peu baclé peut-être :s Toutes mes excuses !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 28

Il était allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête, les yeux rivés au plafond. Il avait appelé Cuddy une heure plutôt, lui priant de venir le voir pour parler. Elle lui avait accordé cette faveur et depuis, il l'attendait. Il avait réfléchi à son rêve, à sa signification, à ce qu'il voulait, à ce qu'il désirait, à _celle _qu'il désirait. Lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, il se leva instantanément pour venir accueillir sa visiteuse. Cuddy passa la porte, dans son tailleur et chemisier au décolleté plongeant. Il s'avança vers elle, sûr de lui.

- Bonjour House.

Il ne répondit pas et s'avança davantage, puis dans un élan de courage, de désir ou de démence, il scella ses lèvres aux siennes pendant un peu plus d'une demi-seconde. Surprise, elle se recula.

- Que...

Il se rapprocha d'elle, dégagea sa nuque qu'il embrassa avec une avidité non dissimulée. Cuddy, réticente à ses caresses, le repoussa. Il resta contre elle, la bouche collée à son oreille, il murmura :

- 100 $ que je vous fais jouir mieux que n'importe qui.

- House, ça n'a rien d'un pari...

- Dites moi que vous n'en avez pas envie...

Elle soupira, il captura ses lèvres une deuxième fois en murmurant « dites le moi ». Elle approfondit leur baiser alors qu'il lui faisait quitter sa veste. Elle s'arrêta.

- On ne peut pas faire ça, ici !

- Je vous promets que si, tenta-t-il en l'embrassant.

Elle se laissa vaguement convaincre, sentant ses grandes mains glisser sous son chemisier. Elle le poussa jusqu'au lit médical sur lequel il s'assit sans lâcher la bouche suave et humide d'une Cuddy en proie aux hormones. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux, prenant bien garde de ne pas s'appuyer sur sa cuisse droite. Il déboutonna lentement sa chemisette tout en embrassant son cou et descendant sensuellement jusqu'à sa poitrine. Le chemisier tomba au sol alors qu'il dégrafait avec facilité le bout de tissus qui l'empêchait d'atteindre _ceux_ qu'il chérissait tant. Les gémissements de Cuddy résonnaient dans ses oreilles comme une merveilleuse mélodie de victoire. Il eut presque envie de chanter.

Elle retira le tee-shirt de House qu'elle envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, se colla contre sa peau brûlante de désir, chercha ses lèvres qu'elle mordit voluptueusement. Il soupira à son tour alors qu'elle plantait ses ongles dans ses épaules.

- Et si quelqu'un entre, haleta-t-elle.

- Il pourra filmer et balancer ça sur le net avec pour intitulé « House baise Cuddy ».

- House ! protesta-t-elle.

Il la souleva et l'allongea sur le lit, se coucha à demi sur elle. Elle posa une main sur son torse nu pour l'empêcher d'approcher plus. Il la contemplait.

- D'accord, concéda-t-il. Avec pour intitulé « Greg fait l'amour à Lisa ».

Elle sourit malgré elle. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, descendit le long de sa mâchoire, nuque, épaule, torse, sein, téton. Elle gémit de plus belle.

- Verrouillez la porte, ordonna-t-elle.

- Il n'y a pas de verrou, grogna-t-il.

- Bloquez-la, alors !

- Peux pas.

- Alors, on ne fait rien.

Il se releva légèrement. « Sinon quoi ? » eurent l'air de dire ses yeux. Cuddy attrapa son soutien-gorge et s'apprêta à l'enfiler.

- D'accord, d'accord ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il clopina jusqu'au fauteuil qu'il tira et plaça devant la porte pour la bloquer. Cuddy parut se détendre un peu. Il retourna vers le lit, les yeux pleins de désir, elle l'accueillit à bras ouvert et entreprit de le dévêtir entièrement. Son pantalon et son boxer tombèrent au sol alors qu'il s'allongeait à nouveau à ses côtés. Elle caressa la cicatrice particulièrement béante de son diagnosticien dont les poils s'étaient dressé à ce contact, et pas seulement les poils d'ailleurs...

Il glissa une main sous sa jupe alors qu'elle gémissait contre sa barbe. Il attrapa le string de sa patronne qu'il fit descendre jusqu'en bas de ses jambes, puis il tira la fermeture éclair de son tailleur et presque sadiquement, il la dézippa très lentement tout en suçant sa peau sucrée. Il aimait entendre le plaisir même sortir de sa bouche tendre et ferme.

- House, souffla-t-elle comme un supplice.

Comme tout le monde s'en doute, un House et une Cuddy, allongés dans un lit, en tenu d'Adam et Eve, ne mènent qu'à une seule chose... que l'auteur n'ose pas détailler. Esprit prude et innocent !! House et Cuddy vous laissent imaginer...


	29. Chapter 29

Merci pour les commentaires !

Finalement ça a eu l'air de vous plaire... enfin, je crois.

Ce chapitre, je l'avais dans ma tête depuis le début de ma fic.

Séquence émotions... xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 29

_I can't get no satisfaction  
I can't get no satisfaction  
'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try  
I can't get no, I can't get no, _chantonnait-il avec entrain.

Il ouvrit bruyamment la porte et alluma la lumière sans ménagement. Anna poussa un cri de surprise. Elle était allongée dans son lit, les draps vaguement remontés au dessus de sa taille, l'air légèrement débraillée.

- Eteins moi cette putain de lumière, grogna t'elle.

Il s'avança vers elle, tout heureux. Elle lui tourna le dos et plaqua un coussin sur sa tête pour se protéger de l'invasion Housienne. Elle sentit qu'il s'assit sur son lit, la poussa négligemment vers le bord.

- Quesstuveux ? articula-t-elle à peine.

- J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer !

- T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?! Reviens dans deux heures.

- Je vais partir.

Elle se figea, les yeux ouverts sous son oreiller, elle déglutit péniblement mais ne répondit pas. Il lui donna un léger coup d'épaule.

- T'as perdu ta langue, Grenouille ?

Elle ne bougea pas d'un poil, il réitéra son geste.

- Tu n'es pas contente pour moi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Tu le serais pour moi ?

- Non pas spécialement.

- Tu as ta réponse...

Il se tut et remarque un bon nombre de cicatrices dans le dos d'Anna. Il se bougea pour mieux voir ses scarifications. Il souleva légèrement son tee shirt et contempla les marques. Des entailles, semblait-il, relativement récentes, une paire d'années tout au plus, certaines profondes, d'autres moins.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

- T'occupes, gronda-t-elle en le repoussant d'une main lasse.

Il continua son inspection, examinant les plaies et contusions qui barraient sa peau de traces blanches. Il ne semblait pas à première vue qu'elle ait pu s'infliger ses blessures.

- Comment tu as fait ?

Elle repoussa son bras et tira les draps sur elle. Enfin, elle essaye, un House de 80 kilos installé sur ces mêmes draps l'empêchait de se couvrir.

- Tu pars quand ? marmonna-t-elle.

- Dimanche après-midi.

- Après demain, commenta-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

- Pourquoi ce revirement de situation ? Le psy te laisse partir ? Il pense que tu es apte à t'en sortir seul ?

- J'ai couché avec Cuddy. Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

- Tu as quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant et en manquant de tomber du lit, House la retint par le bras.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien, hébétée.

- Et tu m'as rien dit ?!

- C'était hier... Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

- T'as dit au psy que tu t'étais envoyé en l'air avec elle pour sortir ?!

- Il a paru apprécier mon initiative... Ça a un rapport avec l'accident de ton frère ?

- Je suis tombée sur des débris de verres qui m'ont littéralement explosé le dos. Tu as couché avec Lisa... J'y crois pas. Et comment s'est arrivé ? Vous avez fait ça où ?

House eut une moue moqueuse et ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de sourire béatement. Elle colla son front contre son épaule et bâilla sans retenue.

- Tu te casses parce que tu as fait l'amour à Lisa... C'est un grand pas pour le House et un grand pas pour l'humanité aussi, surtout pour ton entourage. Peut-être que tu vas être moins con... ou peut-être pas. Bon, tu me laisses dormir maintenant ?

- Non.

- Quoi, tu veux en parler ? Appelle Wilson, il s'y connaît mieux que moi...

- Il est déjà au courant.

- Et Lisa, elle est au courant ?

- Comment ça ?

- T'es sûr que c'était pas une hallu ?

Pour toute réponse, elle se reçut un traversin dans la tête et une paire d'injures en prime. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle écopa de mains fraîches dans son cou et d'un ébouriffement intempestif de cheveux.


	30. Chapter 30

Merci pour vos reviews !

Il s'agit de l'ultime chapitre ou presque. L'épilogue viendra si reviews il y a. Quoi ? Je fais du chantage ? Non. C'est de la motivation des troupes, mon Général !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 30

Il finissait de boucler ses valises, balançant ça et là ses affaires en vrac dans son sac. Wilson le regardait faire tout en inspectant qu'il n'oublie rien. Il fit pour la troisième fois le tour de la salle bain, ouvrit les placards et la table de nuit pour s'assurer que House ait tout pris.

- Ça va, Papa ! Si j'oublie un truc, on nous l'enverra, railla House.

Wilson eut un léger sourire, il s'approcha du lit de House sur lequel trônait son bagage, il vit sur la pile de vêtements éparpillés un bol en argile avec des inscriptions. Il le prit entre ses mains alors que House protestait légèrement.

- « Pour le plus grand connard que la Terre ait porté », lut-il à haute voix. Anna, je présume... Elle a de l'humour.

- Hmm hmm, répondit House en récupérant son bien.

- Attends, « dont les yeux ne mentent jamais »... Elle n'a pas tort. Tes yeux ne mentent jamais, se moqua Wilson.

- Oh ça va, hein.

- Et ça, qu'est-ce c'est ? demanda-t-il en extirpant un string noir du sac.

- Mon trophée de chasse.

- Quoi ? T'as gardé le string de Cuddy ?

- Elle me l'a laissé...

Wilson lui jeta un regard dubitatif, il replaça le sous-vêtement dans le sac de House qui le ferma instantanément. Il attrapa sa canne tandis que Wilson se chargeait de sa valise. Ils sortirent dans le couloir et se rendirent à l'ascenseur en silence. Une fois les portes fermées, Wilson prit la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec Cuddy ?

- On a pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler... À moins que ses « Oh Ouiii Greg !! Encore » répondent à ta question...

- Frimeur.

- Jaloux !

- Elle n'en a parlé à personne, tu sais... Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas été satisfaite.

House donna un coup de canne dans le tibia de son ami qui grogna de douleur. Les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent, House traversa le hall jusqu'à la porte du parc, Wilson clopinait derrière lui.

- Tu vas lui dire au revoir ?

- Je suppose que c'est ce qu'il faut faire...

Wilson lui sourit et l'incita à sortir. House chercha du regard la jeune fille, elle était allongée sur un banc, un bras replié sur son visage, l'autre pendant dans le vide. Il s'approcha doucement, prêt à lui faire peur.

- Je sais que c'est toi, Greg.

Il se stoppa dans son élan et bougonna de frustration. Elle se redressa et le regarda, amusée. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et reposa son front contre le haut de sa canne.

- On est dimanche, dit-il.

- Je sais. Je n'aime pas les adieux. Tu ferais mieux de partir.

- Sinon quoi ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête vers elle.

- Je serai obligée de te serrer dans mes bras.

House sourit et prit un air dégoûté tout en la dédaignant du regard.

- Non, n'y pense même pas !

- _Voilà, c'est fini..._ Tu devrais y aller, James t'attend.

- Qu'il attende, j'ai presque tout mon temps.

- Tu vas faire quoi en rentrant ?

- D'après toi, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Elle eut l'air de réfléchir l'espace d'un instant, puis dans un demi-sourire espiègle, elle répondit :

- Jouer du piano et boire un bourbon...

- Et ?

- T'envoyer en l'air avec Lisa. Enfin... si elle est d'accord. Peut-être qu'elle a pensé que c'était une erreur, elle ne t'a pas appelé depuis...

Il lui donna un coup de canne sur le genou pour la faire taire. Elle fit mine de contenir une douleur insupportable. Il ne peut réprimer le sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres.

- Va-t-en, Greg. Le bourbon n'attend pas ! Cuddy non plus, d'ailleurs.

- Pense à sortir d'ici, dit-il en se levant.

- J'y songe.

- Au revoir Anna.

- Au revoir Greg.

Il la contempla une dernière fois son visage enfantin et malicieux. Elle lui souriait de toutes ses dents, il finit par se détourner et rejoint Wilson sous le porche qui adressait un signe d'au revoir à la jeune fille. Ils traversèrent le hall silencieusement.

- Au revoir Monsieur House, dirent quelques infirmières.

Il leur répondit d'un grognement sourd et guttural. Wilson leva les yeux au ciel et tint la porte pour que son imbécile de meilleur ami sorte. Une fois dehors, il déverrouilla sa voiture qui se trouvait devant l'hôpital, chargea la valise en demandant :

- Tu vas venir la voir ?

- Non, répondit House en s'engouffrant dans la voiture.

Wilson contourna le véhicule et s'assit à la place d'un conducteur.

- Elle va venir te voir ?

- J'en suis certain, répliqua House dans un sourire espiègle.

Fin... ou presque.


	31. Epilogue

Merci pour vos commentaires. Je sais que les adieux sont peut-être trop rapides mais je ne pense pas que House aurait à l'aise s'ils s'étaient éternisés.

Voici l'épilogue, l'ultime, le dernier... La fin de la fic.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

EPILOGUE

_Trois mois plus tard._

- Comment ça, je dois faire mes heures de consultation ?!

Cuddy lui tourna le dos en rangeant une paire de dossiers dans les étagères de son bureau. Il la suivit et se plaça juste derrière elle.

- Alors coucher avec la patronne ne donne pas de privilèges ?! s'exclama-t-il.

- Pas ceux-là, non. Pousse-toi.

Il ne bougea pas, elle croisa son regard malicieux. Il se préparait à répliquer quand elle le contourna non sans le bousculer et clama :

- Les privilèges, tu ne les obtiendras qu'en privé. À l'hôpital, tu es un employé comme un autre... enfin, si on peut dire ça comme ça.

- C'est pas ce que tu disais quand tu m'as violé dans ton bureau, lâcha-t-il en souriant.

- House, prévint-elle en se tournant vers lui. Allez faire vos consultations.

Elle employait le vouvoiement lorsqu'elle était en colère... ou lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls à l'hôpital. Wilson était l'unique au courant de cette « relation » qui n'en était pas vraiment une, d'un commun accord des deux partis. Il s'agissait de ne pas trop espérer l'un de l'autre pour éviter de souffrir à la fin.

- House ?

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il avait presque atteint la porte.

- Donne moi ta mini-télé.

Il la regarda, l'air de rien, il dit qu'il ne l'avait pas. Alors, elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui et fouilla les poches de sa veste pour en sortir la fameuse mini-télé. D'un air triomphant, elle posa l'objet sur son bureau et mit littéralement House à la porte. Il se dirigea donc, mollement, vers une pile de dossiers sur le comptoir des infirmières. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appeler une personne, Foreman entra en trombe et lui dit :

- On a un cas !

House lâcha le paquet de feuilles et devança d'un pas jovial Foreman. En passant devant le bureau de Cuddy, il donna un coup de canne à la porte, elle releva la tête, il lui sourit en lui indiquant la présence de Foreman, elle leva les yeux au ciel et se remit à la tâche.

- Homme de 28 ans, douleurs abdominales, fièvre... énonça Treize alors qu'ils arrivaient.

Elle continua d'énoncer quelques symptômes tandis que House se servait un café serré et Foreman prenait place aux côtés de Taub. House les écoutait proposer différents diagnostics d'une oreille distraite. Cas relativement peu intéressant, mais moyen d'échapper à la torture des consults. Que demande le peuple ? Tout en sirotant son café, il songeait aux trois mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital psychiatrique. On l'avait presque accueilli à bras ouverts, à la limite de le couvrir de cadeaux. Sa non-relation avec Cuddy s'améliorait de jour en jour au plus grand plaisir de Wilson qui redécouvrait les joies de la tranquillité et sérénité qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de côtoyer ces dernières années. Aucune nouvelle d'Anna, elle ne l'avait pas appelé une seule fois et il en avait fait de même. Comme une espèce de pacte entre eux, tant qu'elle ne sortirait pas, il ne voulait pas entendre parler d'elle.

- House ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- J'imagine Cuddy nue, si ça vous intéresse tellement, répondit-il à Taub. Bon, faites toute une série d'examens, contrôlez tout, amusez-vous...

Il se coupa lorsqu'il la vit derrière la porte de verre. Elle se tenait gauchement, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, les mains appuyées contre l'encadrement. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit qu'il l'avait vu. Il posa bruyamment sa tasse sur la table translucide et s'avança jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvrit avec avidité. Il la contemplait de bas en haut et de haut en bas. Elle portait des chaussures avec les bouts en gomme blanche, un jean basique, une surchemise simple...

- Bonjour Greg.

- Bonjour Anna, répondit-il. Tu as mis des chaussures ?

Elle lui sourit de plus belle et entrechoqua ses deux pieds l'un contre l'autre.

- Disons que je n'avais pas le choix...

- Quand es-tu sortie ?

- Il y a trois semaines.

Les mots moururent aux lèvres de House « Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue plus tôt ? ». Elle sembla lire dans ses pensées, mais se tut par délicatesse. Foreman, Taub et Treize passèrent la porte à ce moment-là, sans poser de questions, ils partirent faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. House et Anna restèrent quelques secondes à se contempler comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient. Puis, le silence fut brisé :

- House ! l'interpella Wilson. Anna !

Il s'avança vers eux, tout heureux, embrassa Anna sur les joues.

- Tu es venue !

House se tourna vers lui, puis vers Anna.

- Quoi ? Il savait que tu étais sortie ?

- Moui... Il m'a harcelé pour que je vienne. « House a besoin de te voir », « tu dois venir lui rendre visite, vous vous entendiez si bien »...

House lança un regard foudroyant à son meilleur ami et lui tourna le dos pour l'ignorer complètement.

- Je n'ai pas dit exactement ça, se justifia Wilson. J'ai dit qu'il serait bien qu'Anna vienne te voir...

- Gnagna Anna gnagnagna, bougonna House.

- Ça vous dit de boire un café ? proposa Wilson pour mettre court aux moqueries de House.

- J'aime pas le café, marmonna Anna.

- T'as fait quoi ces trois dernières semaines ? demanda soudainement House.

- Je suis allée voir des gigolos parce que j'étais frustrée.

- Ah, j'me disais aussi.

- Mais z'ont pas voulu de moi, soi-disant que j'étais trop jeune.

- Avec les call-girls, tant que tu as du fric...

- J'avais pas de fric non plus !

- Tu crains.

Elle lui sourit. Ils s'avançaient vers les portes de l'ascenseur, laissant Wilson derrière, qui les observait avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes, il se détourna et prit la direction de son bureau.

- Sans blaguer, t'as fait quoi ? redemanda House.

- J'ai vécu. Manger des pancakes, boire du chocolat chaud et pleurer devant Titanic... les deux premiers jours. Je pense que je vais reprendre mes études.

- Études de quoi ?

- Médecine...

Il ricana.

- Aucune personnalité, commenta-t-il.

- T'as toujours pas capté mon humour, Greg. T'es affligeant. Comment Lisa peut-elle te supporter ?!

House songea que heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls dans ce fichu ascenseur. Si les gens de l'hôpital avaient appris – même une petite rumeur – qu'ils couchaient ensemble, Cuddy ne l'aurait pas laissé approcher pendant au moins deux semaines.

- Elle ne me supporte pas.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Anna. Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?!

- Techniquement, on ne l'a jamais été.

Elle planta un regard suspicieux dans les yeux de House. Les portes s'ouvrirent, il la devança pour éluder sa future question, mais, tenace comme toujours, elle le poursuivit. Et là, commença un long interrogatoire... House regretta presque de l'avoir rencontrée. Anna, _pour le meilleur et pour le pire_ (surtout pour le pire...).

**FIN.**


End file.
